Liz's CS Drabbles and Shorts
by Lizzyc807
Summary: Love my OTP and wanted a container for all the little one shots and drabbles that come into my head and haunt my dreams.
1. Operations Swan Rescue : A CS Date

**Operation Swan Rescue**

_A/N I was thinking about Emma and Killian with all of these interruptions and thought they needed a little alone time. Just a little drabble about Captain Swan._

Operation Swan Rescue

Emma is stressed out with all of the problems occurring in Storybrooke. Killian wants to get her alone on a date without interruptions.

_Killian_

He was getting frustrated. They kept missing each other with all of the mayhem going on in the town. Emma was called in every five minutes to look into some strange phenomenon when they were together. He could see the stress wearing on here. She was used to handling one job at a time and doing it on her own terms. Being the town sheriff was not something she originally signed up for but rather fell into. With Zelena finally gone the town was starting to get back to its normal Storybrooke operations for those who had been there before and there were still many who were new and had been displaced the second time the curse came.

He finally realized the only way that he was going to be able to get her a break and some time alone he was going to have to enlist her family. They loved Emma as much as he did and were willing to jump at the chance for her to get a little happiness in all the madness.

Snow White and Henry were his accomplices. She would be due to pick up Henry from school at 3:00. The one thing she prioritized over all this madness was being there for Henry first and then taking care of all of the Storybrooke problems came next. She always left herself for last and sometimes that meant never.

He wanted this to be perfect so Snow helped him prepare a picnic basket of the foods that she liked. He was going to take her out of the town and away from those blasted cell phones and technology that everyone was so dependent upon. He found a quiet place in the woods with the help of Robin Hood. Robin was grateful to them for bringing Marian home so he said it was the least he could do to ensure them a safe place in the woods. They always seemed to be roaming the woods for one thing or another. This time he wanted it to be for something good.

Snow would show up at 3:00 to bring Henry home with her and relieve Emma of her gadgets. David would take care of the town while they went away for a few hours. Surely the town would still be standing when they returned. He only hoped she would be pleased.

3:00 came and he hid across the street from the school with the basket in his hand. He wanted to surprise her. He could feel the anticipation welling up inside hoping that she would go willingly and not feel pressured to accept.

She arrived in her yellow bug and parked next to the school. He observed her looking a little ragged and checking her phone from time to time as she stood outside of her car waiting for Henry. Her beautiful blond hair was blowing in the gentle breeze that was chilling the town. She looked down and he could see her frown. She pushed her hair back from her face and he watched her looking up and down the street in front of her as if she was searching for something. She went back to looking at her phone.

Snow White came walking up behind Emma pushing a baby carriage. She immediately gave Emma a hug and he witnessed Emma holding onto her mother tightly for quite awhile. When she pulled back she had tears in her eyes and Snow was wiping them away. He just wanted to run to her and scoop her into his arms and take away whatever stress she was feeling to make her so unhappy. Henry came bounding up behind them and she turned and smiled. He loved her smile. It lit up his world. He wasn't sure she would ever understand just how much he appreciated seeing her happy.

Henry gave her a big hug and she held onto him a little tighter too. Henry was going to give him the signal when he was to come over. Henry named their little plan Operation Swan Rescue and was very proud of it.

Snow was talking to Emma and she was nodding her head. Henry gave him a thumbs up and he crept out from the side of the building walking towards them from behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Emma_

She had the longest week. Every time she thought things were calm they were either worse or weirder. There were new people popping up each day and entering the town. They were wandering in the forest after the new curse seeking shelter in caves and in bushes but as the cold came in they were forced to continue looking for better shelter. These were new Storybrooke residents that were not affected by the previous curse so to them this was a very strange new world.

The station was bustling with Enchanted Forest refugees. Archie, Granny, and Snow all lead the efforts to help the new residents find somewhere to live and try to explain the situation to them. They also had residents who were part of the previous curse who wanted to go back. Some of them had situations that were less than their station back home, others just missed the old land, and the modern amenities were just too much for them. They missed their simpler lives.

She often thought of Killian when talking to these people. She missed having him with her. He had been by her side through almost everything since she came back from New York. Their relationship was moving forward but rather slowly due to all these complications. She would see him as often as she could but her phone kept interrupting them or some other magical disaster would come walking down the street. She felt horrible for neglecting him. Henry was her first priority but she wanted to spend time with him too. He was important to her. She kept her appointment with Henry to pick him up daily from school at 3:00 so she could hear about his day and take a break from everything. She looked forward to it and it was almost as if the residents knew not to call the station during that time.

She and Killian tried to have dinner several times this week and none of them turned out right. She started feeling more frustrated with this job and this situation. She was used to making her own rules and working cases that suited her. Dealing with magical creatures and people from fairytale lands was harder than it looked.

She pulled up in front of the school and parked her car in the usual spot. It was nice enough with a little chill in the air. She decided to wait outside and get some fresh air. The day was a lot harder than usual with a few break ins. New people entered the town and didn't realize they couldn't just enter any residence. There were also a few property damage claims she had to check out where vandals appeared to be the culprits.

She kept checking her phone to see if Kilian called. She was hoping he would get used to the phone she gave him. Even if she got to hear his voice she would feel a little less stressed out. It was nice to know he thought of her. She would make a point to clear her schedule this afternoon and find him. She needed to take a break and she needed him. She kept looking up and down the street just in case she saw him.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"asked Emma.

"Oh, I knew you were picking up Henry so I thought maybe I could spend a little time with you before school let out. I've missed you." said Snow.

Emma pulled her into a hug and squeezed her tight. She held onto her for a long while letting herself relax into it. She felt a rush of emotions and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Emma, are you alright?"asked Snow.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed." Said Emma.

The school bell rang and the children came bounding out.

"Mom!" yelled Henry bounding over towards them.

She pulled Henry into a hug. She held onto him for awhile. He was getting so big and he was getting older. Before she knew it he would be grown up.

"Emma, how about I take Henry back home with me for awhile and you take a little break?"said Snow.

"Yeah, Mom we can spend some time together later. I think there is someone who would like a little of your time this afternoon." said Henry smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around startled and smiled.

"Surprise Love." said Killian.

"You're here, I've been wondering where you are? When are you going to start using that phone I gave you." asked Emma smiling.

"I don't know love, seems to me that you might be less stressed without it." he said.

"You're probably right." she sighed.

"I'm going to be taking you away from this crazy town for the afternoon. I won't take no for an answer." said Killian.

She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and she could see the concern looking back at her. He had a hopeful smile. She couldn't help but smile back and nod her head. She looked at Henry and Snow who were both smiling back at her..

"Now give your mother your contraptions so we can have a peaceful afternoon without distraction. "he said.

Surprisingly she did as he requested. She took her phone from her pocket and handed it to her mother.

"Don't worry about Henry, he's going to be fine with me. Come by for your _contraptions_ later." said Snow smiling.

"Yeah, Mom go and have a good time." said Henry.

She looked down and saw the picnic basket and smiled.

"OK, where to?" she asked smiling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~E&K~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a quick ride to the edge of the woods where their date would start. He gave her directions and she smiled keeping quiet most of the ride. When they arrived at the location he quickly walked around to her side of the car and opened her door. He extended his arm to her to help her out so he could guide her .

"This way Love." he said smiling.

She took his arm and he led her down a path to a clearing. She was smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm really glad you did this. I've missed you. I was hoping we would get to spend some time together today." she said.

He breathed a sigh of relief. She was quiet on their way over and he was afraid she wasn't interested in going.

"I've missed you too, Love. I figured the only way I was going to get you away was to kidnap you in a manner of sorts." he said smiling raising one eyebrow.

"I'll let you kidnap me any day Captain." she said.

They walked into the wooded area. There was a fire going in a pit and a blue and white checkered blanket stretched on the ground for them to sit on along with an ice bucket with champagne chilling. They walked over and sat down on the blanket.

"Grab the champagne Love?"he asked.

He opened the basket and pulled out two glasses and assorted sandwiches and items from Grannies that she liked.

He handed her a glass and she smiled.

She popped the cork and poured some into each of their glasses. He lay out the other foods out in front of him. She handed him a glass.

"Cheers Love" he said.

"Cheers" she said.

They clinked their glasses together.

They spent some time eating the delicious foods that Granny packed. He had sandwiches, strawberries, macaroni and cheese, and there was even some pie with whipped cream for dessert.

"You pulled all of this together?"she asked.

"Well Love, Henry and your parents had a hand in this too. We all care about you and are worried you are working too hard. Henry even gave this a code name _Operation Swan Rescue._" he said.

"Thank you. I'm a lucky girl to have all of you in my life. I definitely needed to be rescued." she said.

"No, I'm the lucky one Love." he said.

She leaned in close and gave him a light kiss on the lips lingering just a little. He responded by pulling her in closer and deepening the kiss. He pulled her closer until she was sitting on his lap and things quickly escalated. She could feel herself getting lost in the warmth of his body against her. It felt good to let go and just relax. She reluctantly pulled back kissing him once more softly. They were both panting breathless. He was smiling back at her.

"That was…"he sighed.

"I know. Maybe we should take this party somewhere private." she said.

He slid her off of his lap so that her back was leaning up against his chest and she as sitting between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her. He felt her relax against him. He gave her little kisses on top of her head.

"I'm not ready to give you back just yet." he whispered brushing his lips against her ear.

She snuggled back rubbing against his warm body. It was a little chilly now that the sun was going down.

"What are you thinking about Love?"he asked.

"Absolutely nothing and its perfect." she said.

They sat together watching the sunset snuggling and kissing. They finished the champagne and strawberries. It was the perfect date without interruptions and she felt more relaxed than she had in a long time.

She helped him clean up and douse the fire in the pit. She decided it was time to put them first and she had a wicked idea.

"Ready Love?"he reluctantly asked.

"You mentioned something about whipped cream right?" she asked smiling.

"Yes Love, Granny said you can put it on top of the pie. Are you hungry?"he asked.

"Yes but not for pie. Let's go back to my place and I can show you what else you can use whipped cream for." she said suggestively.

He raised his eyebrow and smiled.

She extended her arm to pull him up. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun and for once Killian Jones would be the one who was surprised by her. The town would still be standing tomorrow. Tonight was going to be about them without interruption.


	2. Protective Heart : A CS AU Short

A/N: Emma and Killian AU: The story takes place 5 years after the finale. The Charming's and people of StoryBrooke are forced to go back to the Enchanted Forrest to protect the realm from dark magic and evil. Killian and Emma are married with 2 children. Killian is hurt and Emma has to find a way to save him.

Emma knelt by Killian's bedside. She laid her head across his chest and reached up to caress his sleeping face. She could hear his faint beating heart and tears pricked her eyes. He fought so valiantly for her and their family. Why did he have to step in front of her? She has a protected heart and she can't be harmed by that kind of magic. She was tired that day but she would have taken the hit to have him smiling at her any time. Tears began to stream down her face. In spite of this pain she had to remain strong for their family. Their little son Liam was only 3 years old and their new daughter Annabelle was only 6 months old. She needed to be strong for them. Luckily Henry was able to keep Liam occupied and help his mother take a much needed rest from her polite façade. It had been 4 years since they were forced back to the Enchanted Forrest. They all enjoyed their blissful life in Storybrooke up until that fateful day when the Ogre managed to make it to their realm. They received word of terrible trouble happening in the Enchanted Forrest and without the Charming Family there to rule and restore peace in the realm it would be lost to darkness forever. Once they were able to contain the Ogre and force him back to the Enchanted Forrest they made the decision to return and rule.

Emma and Killian had just announced their engagement the night before. She couldn't remember ever being so happy or in love as she was with him. Each day that love deepens for her and seeing him like this is breaking her down piece by piece. She doesn't have much energy after pretending to be brave all day and putting on a happy face for her people and family.

She often thinks back to their first dance at her first ball. She was so impressed with him and how he knew the dances and traditions of her people. She could now claim to be one of them and see the beauty in their simplicity.

Killian's eyes flickered open and he grabbed her hand. She stirred up and looked into his pale blue eyes that had grown weary over these last few weeks. He gave her a slight smile and gazed at her. She bent down and kissed him gently. He tried to get up but she held him.

"Killian, I'm not going to tell you again. You are not leaving this bed." , scolded Emma.

"Love, you have been crying again. Please don't be sad." , said Killian.

Tears began flowing faster. She smiled at him.

"Papa! Your awake!" , shouted Liam.

Liam came running into the room and jumped up onto the bed. He quickly put his arms around his father's neck and hugged him so tight. Killian closed his eyes and just held his boy close to him.

Emma had to turn away, she couldn't bear the thought of them being separated any more than she could bear losing him herself. Shit Emma, get it together. He needs you right now to be yourself. He can't see you this way. She wiped her tears and turned back around to smile at her 2 greatest loves. Liam looked just like his father. He had dark hair and the deepest blue eyes. When he smiled she couldn't help but light up just looking at him. He exuded joy from the inside out. She could see a difference in Killian just having him near.

"Love, where is Annabelle?" , said Killian.

"Snow took her down to her room to put her down for a nap so that I could have some time alone with you. Would you like me to get her?" , said Emma.

Annabelle looked a lot like Emma with her sweet little face and big green eyes. She didn't have much hair except a few stray curls at the bottom of her neck. They were baby soft and blond.

"No, don't wake her but I would love to have my sweet little princess spend time with me when she is awake." , said Killian.

"OK I will bring her up myself as soon as I hear her stirring in her crib. Can I get you some water or something to eat?", asked Emma.

"No, love I'm not hungry. I'm happy to just spend time with my family for now. Come over and sit with us.", said Killian.

She hopped onto the bed and snuggled in close to him putting her head on his chest so she could listen closely to the sound of his heart beating. She wished she could figure out what this horrible magic is that he was hit with. If she could find out she could heal him, protect him, save him.

She closed her eyes and listened to Liam tell his father about the wonderful things he did with his brother Henry today, Playing sword fighting by the stream, chasing rabbits outside the castle, and skipping stones across the pond. Emma leaned up kissed Killian on the cheek and kissed Liam on the top of his head.

"I'll be back soon ok?",she said.

He looked over to her and smiled. She smiled back and squeezed his hand gently. She walked to the door holding back her tears. She needed to run away for awhile and find a quiet place to think. As she rounded the corridor to the west side of the castle she ran into her father.

"Emma, are you alright?",said David.

He came up and hugged her. She sobbed softly against his shoulder. He just held her tightly to try to comfort her. He rubbed her back gently and let her cry. It's going to be ok. You have to believe things will get better.

"Dad I just can't bear the thought of losing him. I feel like I'm doing nothing. I need to do something. He just seems to get a little worse every day.", sobbed Emma.

"Emma, look at me. She looked up at her father with tears pooled in her eyes. You are a strong woman. You can do this. Fight for him honey, you can do this. Don't make him worry about how your feeling, force him to get better.", said David.

He wiped her eyes and hugged her tight. She pulled her dress down straightened herself upright.

"OK, I can do this." ,said Emma.

"Emma, Where are you going?",said David.

"I'm heading out to the garden by the pond for just a little while. I need to think. Liam is in with Killian right now having a little male bonding time. Would you go in and look in on them for me? ",asked Emma.

"Sure, Honey you go and I'll take care of things for you. ",said David.

She pushed forward heading towards the castle doors and out to the pond. She went to her favorite bench and sat down watching the ducks and swans swimming across. She put her face in her hands and held back her scream.

"Hello Dearie!"

"Rumplestiltskin?! What are you doing here?" ,asked Emma.

"I heard about your hubby and I came by to see how things were going.",he said.

"Things are not going well, I'm going out of my mind with worry about him. He seems to be getting worse and I don't know why." ,said Emma.

"What happened?" ,he asked.

"He was hit by a blast that was supposed to hit me. He was hit right in the heart with the fierce magical blast." ,said Emma.

"Pity, if it were you probably would have bounced right back. You do have quite the special heart. You should have protected him as well.",he said.

"What do you mean?! How could I have done that?",asked Emma.

"Dearie, you have the strongest white magic that there is based on true love. Of course you can project your magic on your loved ones if needed.", he said.

"Please, show me how? ",she asked.

"Too late for hubby but I supposed your children can benefit, that is if they don't already have resilient hearts like their mother. After all they are the product of true love as well.",he said.

Her heart began to break again.

"Wait? What if I was able to save him, what would I need to do to protect his heart? ",asked Emma.

"Well, you just think about the love you have for him and then place your hand over his heart thinking about protecting it and wrapping it up in your love. Believe me you will feel it and know it has worked. Only true love will allow that kind of magic to work. If you did not truly love him the protection spell would not work on him." ,he said.

"Do you still have that wand? You know the wand that we used to go back to the future?",she asked.

"Whatever for?"

"Oh, you know just curious if you might." ,asked Emma.

Rumple waived his hands in the air and the wand appeared.

"Here you go Dearie. Be careful with this, it can be a very powerful tool and in the wrong hands cause great harm.", he warned.

She slid the wand up into her dress sleeve and nodded her head.

"Now, where is my grandson Henry? I'd like to spend some time with him.", he asked.

It hadn't even dawned on Emma that Rumple was here to see Henry. Had she been so lost that she had forgotten everything?

"He is down in the East wing with Snow and Neal. He was playing with the boys out here all day. He is a great big brother and nephew to those boys. "

"Thank you Rumple, I appreciate your willingness to help me."

"Of course Dearie! Don't dwell in the past too long now."

She looked at him without passing a word. How did he know what she was planning to do? She nodded her head and walked with him back into the castle.

She felt the wand in her sleeve and she felt powerful for the first time in weeks. She lifted her skirts and held her head high walking through the halls of the castle. She gently smiled at everyone she passed on her way back to Killian's room.

He was sitting up against the headboard of the bed when she walked in the room. His head came right to her as she walked in smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at her.

"Love, did you have a nice visit out at the pond?"

"Yes, Honey. Rumple is here to visit with Henry for awhile. He and I talked about my magic. He told me that it is possible that our children have protected hearts like I do. He said that if they do not that I could project my magic onto them and wrap their hearts in protection."

"Love, That would be wonderful."

His eyes lit up at the thought of our children being protected from a similar fate. She climbed onto the bed with him and snuggled against him once more. She kissed him lightly on the lips wishing it could be more. She settled for putting her head against his chest and listening to his heartbeat.

Once he was asleep she adjusted his pillows and tucked him into the blankets. He looked so peaceful just resting there. She pressed her lips to his once more and held them for just a bit longer than usual.

She walked down the hall to Annabelle's room. She was softly snoozing in her crib. She bent down to kiss her lightly on her plump little baby cheek. She loved their children so much. Killian had given her everything she ever wanted. He loved her completely, gently, and passionately. She pulled Annabelle's blankets up a little higher onto her so she was protected from the drafts. Her little rainbow mobile hung above her crib shining against the falling sun. Emma thought about how much she loved this little baby and held her hand to her little chest and thought to herself about how much she wanted her little daughter to be strong like her mama and papa. She thought about how much she wanted her little heart protected from any threat. She felt her magic pooling out of her, only to be met by a little force back. Annabelle has magic! That made her feel proud all of the sudden. Her daughter would be just fine, just like her mother.

She kissed her lightly once more and left her little princess sleeping in her crib. She walked down to find Snow.

She heard laughter coming from Neal's room. The boys were jumping on the bed and having a ball doing it. Snow and Charming were laughing so hard watching their son and grandson having such a joyous time. Emma stood in the doorway watching them all. She loved all of these people so deeply. She felt her heart fill up with love at that moment and smiled. Snow looked over to her and got up to greet her.

"Emma, are you ok? Dad told me he ran into you in the hall and you were very upset."

"I'm ok Mom, just having a weak moment. Is Henry here?"

"No, he went with Rumple for awhile to get out of babysitting duty for awhile. He is growing into a fine young man."

Emma beamed with pride.

"Yes, he is. His siblings adore him and so does his Uncle Neal."

She still can't believe she has a brother that is only 2 years older than her son.

"Hi Mama!"

She turns to see Liam jumping higher and higher.

"Be careful baby!"

"OK Mama!"

"Buddy, can you come over here with mommy for a minute?"

He sat down and bound off of the bed running towards her with full speed. She reached out for him and picked him and spun him around.

"Oh you beautiful boy, you sure do know how to make your Mama smile."

She hugged him so closely kissing him all over. He laughed as she tickled him with her kisses. She carried him with her into the hall.

"Mom, I'll be right back she called back over her shoulder."

"Liam, look at Mama ok?"

She put him down in front of her and looked into his eyes. You look so much like Papa. She smiled big and full. He cocked his head to the side with a big grin on his face. She tickled him on his sides and he giggled.

She started thinking about her love for him and began to pool her magic and reached over and held him close to her with her hand on his chest. She could feel her magic wrapping around his little heart placing it in a blanket of protection. He started giggling as the magic prickled against his skin.

"That tickles Mama!" he shouted.

She felt it complete and she sighed in relief.

She put him down and held out her hand.

"Come on Liam, lets go back to Grandmom and Neal."

"OK, Mama!"

He bounded back into the room and hopped back up on the bed with his giggling uncle.

"Emma, are you sure you are ok?"

"Yes, Mom, I'm more than ok right now. Listen, do you think you could watch the children for me, for just a little while? I'm going to get a few things done and I just need a bit of time on my own."

"OK, Honey. I will take care of them. Don't worry."

"Will you ask Dad to sit with Killian? I don't like leaving him alone for long periods of time."

"Yes, I'm sure he wouldn't mind sitting with his mate for awhile."

Snow smiled at her.

"You do know we love him too. We know how happy he makes you and I know how much you are hurting right now. He will be ok Emma. I believe it with all my heart."

She reached up and hugged her mother. She knew she could count on her parents to take care of things for her if something went wrong.

"OK Mom, I won't be long. I promise."

Snow walked back over to the giggling jumping beans that were their children. She could tell how much her mother loved having their family together. She missed out on too much time for them to be far apart. Living together at the castle was the right decision for all of them.

Emma walked back to Killian's room. She held her head up and smiled before walking into the room just in case he was awake. He was soundly sleeping when she crept in. She had tucked the wand under the mattress when she came in earlier. She wanted it to be protected. She tucked the wand up into the sleeve of her dress again. She bent down and kissed Killian once more on the lips.

"I'm going to fix everything my love, I promise you. I will not be gone long and I will be thinking of you every minute I am gone." ,she whispered.

She reached into the cupboard by their closet and pulled out the forgetting potion. She created a forgetting potion for herself in case the worst happened. She was afraid she might need to use this if something went terribly wrong. Thank goodness she made it because she may not have been able to do this if she didn't have one. She knew that messing with the past had consequences. She was going to have to time this perfectly to ensure this would work. She would have one chance and she knew it.

She walked over to Killian's bedside once more. She kissed him once more on his lips before leaving. Just in case all went horribly wrong and she was unable to fix this.

"I love you," she whispered.

She gathered her skirts and walked out of the room and down the hall towards the unoccupied rooms of the castle.

She tucked the forgetting potion into the pocket of her flowing green dress. It was a stipulation of her wearing the gowns that they had to be useful. She needed pockets and she would need normal undergarments. She also wanted to be able to wear her red leather jacket sometimes, even if it wasn't proper for a princess.

Killian loved seeing her in dresses, especially when she wore the corsets. Those were her favorite evenings. She was pretty sure one of those wild evenings gave her Annabelle. Emma pulled the wand from her sleeve and thought long and hard about the time portal. She would need to go to a place where Killian would be alone and she would be able to protect him before things went wrong. She thought back to when they were apart and he came to find her in New York.

"That's it!"

She remembered the night outside of Grannies when they first got back from the past. He just told her about how he found her in New York and that he had given up the Jolly Roger for her. She knew he had feelings for her but she had no idea that he loved her that much that he would give up his home for her. It was at that moment that she realized that she could let her walls down and she could recognize the feelings she had for him. She loved him too. He became her best friend, her guide, her opponent, her confidant, and her True Love. He was one of the only people who would stand up to her when she was fighting in the wrong direction. He had to be ok and she would make sure. She remembered that he told her that he took the Jolly as fast and as far as he had to go to get out of the curses purview. When he was safe he went to find a magic bean. She needed to get the portal to take her to the Jolly at that time. He would be alone and she knew he was in love with her so this would work.

She held the wand tightly in her fist and thought long and hard about the time portal. She pushed her magic to activate the wand and start the spell. The portal opened and she jumped through thinking of that time and thinking of Killian on the Jolly Roger.

She rolled through the portal and onto the floor. She tucked the wand down into her boot under her skirts. She didn't want to risk dropping it onto the deck. She stood slowly and looked out of the windows. She could see they were on the open sea. She was below deck in his stateroom. She heard footsteps above her coming towards the room. She walked over to the side of the door out of the view of the stairs to be sure not to startle him when he walked in the room. He wouldn't be expecting to see her and she would need some time to explain how and why she was there. She also wasn't sure that he would be there. She hoped the spell worked and that it would be Killian and him alone.

He walked into the room, cautiously with his sword raised.

"Show yourself! Who dares board my ship?"

He turned around and slowly and she stood there looking at him silently. Tears pooled in her eyes as she saw him this way, full of life, vibrant, and his old pirate charm in full force.

His facial expression changed to surprised and he smiled. He walked towards her swiftly.

He softly whispered, "Swan"?

I could only shake my head. It was too much for me not to just grab hold of him and kiss him so deeply. It was hard to think about how much I missed his touch both rough and gentle at the same time.

He stood looking at her only 6 inches between them.

"How, How are you here? Are you real? I'm on my way to get to you but you are here? "

"Killian, this will be difficult for me to explain to you but you must listen to me."

He stepped back and sheathed his sword.

She could feel his eyes taking her in from top to bottom. She had been wearing a form flattering long green dress that she knew brought out her eyes. He told her on many occasions how he loved seeing her in that dress. She wore it for him as often as she could because she loved how he looked at her when she wore it. She only wore a simple tiara but it was regal and she felt beautiful. She quickly hid her left hand behind her back so he would not see it. His ring, the ring he was never without. She took it on her wedding day. She said that dainty things would not suit her where he was concerned and she would only take something so intimate to him for her own. She wore his large ring on her finger to remind him that she was his, his treasure and that he was her pirate, always.

"What is this? Swan you better start talking. I just outran a curse. I got a note from your parents to find you. "

"Killian, yes, I know you must listen to me ok."

She walked forward and touched his chest without thinking. She felt his heart beating, stronger than ever. He looked at her and smiled.

She couldn't help herself any longer. She reached up and pulled him close to her covering his mouth with hers and kissing him with all the love she had within her. She felt him respond in turn and he pulled her close to him. She held her hand over his heart and thought about her magic. She thought about how much she loved this man, her children, and how he made her feel. It was the strongest magical feeling she ever had. She envisioned his heart being wrapped in her love and protected by her. She felt the spell complete. He pulled away from her.

"Swan, what is this trickery?"

He whispered clutching his heart.

She held up her hands in front of her.

"I mean you no harm. I did it out of love."

Her eyes started to pool with tears.

He looked at her perplexed and then he grabbed her left hand. Looking at his own right hand and finding its match.

"What is this? Swan, again please tell me what is going on. Tell me!"

"Killian, I'm from the future. You will need to complete this mission, find me, save me, and bring me home. You must do this! It is the most important mission of our lives."

"Swan, I don't understand. Why do you have my ring? Why are you dressed like a princess? What did you just do to me? I mean I don't mind you kissing me at all but it was a bit unexpected."

He was standing right in front of her again. This was so unfair; she was mesmerized by him and longing for his touch. She had completed the spell and she knew he would be ok. She was joyful and happy. She just wanted to be with him at that moment. She sighed.

"Killian, in the future you are my husband. We have two small children a boy Liam, and a girl Annabelle. We live in a castle in the Enchanted Forrest. There are horrible battles that are going on between light and dark magic. We were working together to restore peace to a local village and you jumped in front of a powerful blast of magic that was meant for me. If it would have hit me I would have been protected because my heart is protected."

"Your heart was not. You were injured very badly."

Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. He reached up to wipe away her tears. He had this look of disbelief on his face.

"I had to come back to this time to protect you, protect your heart. I learned that my magic being the product of true love can protect the hearts of those that I love most dear. I needed to come back to a time when I knew you were alone and I could do the spell without causing trouble in the past."

"When I kissed you just then, I put a spell on your heart to protect it from dark magic. You will be protected as long as I am living."

He reached out and grabbed her left hand in his. He looked down at her dainty hand and saw his ring looking back at him.

"Emma, You love me?", he whispered.

"Killian, more than you can ever possibly imagine."

"You are my wife? We live in a castle? We have children?" He smiled at me like he did the day of our wedding. He was beaming.

"Yes, Yes, and Yes we have two children so far." She smiled.

He picked her up and kissed her spinning her around.

She forgot how much she loved this playful side of him. She couldn't help smile back at him.

"How will you get back? Will I remember seeing you? "

"I will re-open the portal and no, I have a forgetting potion made for you." His smile faded.

"Killian, you will be going through quite a trial until we get together. I don't make it easy for you to win my heart. I'm sorry about that but please never give up hope. My love is wrapped around your heart. It is an unbreakable mark. I won't be able to deny it's there either, even in my past self. I have loved you for a long time; it's all that you do on this journey that helps me to see it. Your beautiful unwavering heart has followed me and supported me through my darkest of times. Thank you my love, Thank you for making me feel more loved in the short time we have been together than the greater part of my life. I owe you more than you can ever imagine."

He uncorked his rum and took a swig. He turned slightly trying hard not to allow me to see him wipe a tear from his eyes.

"I need to remind you to be your pirate self more often. You are devilishly handsome you know." She smiled at him.

"Swan you are quite the vision in that dress."

He looked her over admiring her up and down once more settling his look on her face.

"It's your favorite. I wear it when I want to be sure you notice me."

"Love, I can't think of any time when I wouldn't notice you." He cocked his head to the side and grinned at her.

She laughed, "hmm now I know where your son gets that look when he is up to something."

He smiled. "My son, I have a boy of my own."

"He looks just like you. He has big beautiful blue eyes and dark hair with a sweet little smile. He loves you so much. He is three years old."

"I believe your daughter has you wrapped around her chubby little finger already. Annabelle has cute little cherub cheeks with big green eyes and little tufts of curls at the bottom of her hairline. She is 6 months old."

"She sounds like she takes after her mother Swan. Explain to me again why you are wearing my ring? Am I too cheap to get my princess, my wife a ring of her own?"

"No, no I insisted on you giving it to me on our wedding day. You bought me a beautiful ring but I wanted something that reminded you that I am yours and that you are mine. When I look at this ring it makes me happy, it makes me whole, and it reminds me of the man I fell in love with, my beautiful pirate with the big heart."

He closed his eyes to fight back the tears that he felt pooling.

"Swan", he whispered.

"Yes, Killian. "

"Am I worthy of you"?

"Yes, my love. Yes"

He opened his eyes and pulled me into a tight embrace. He kissed the top of my head.

I put my head against his chest, the steady rhythm of his heart pounded loudly. That sweet sound, how I missed it. I hugged him tighter.

I looked up to him fully aware of his gaze.

"Emma, you are my dream. You are all that I could have asked for in my life. What you are telling me is that I have won the lottery and that the gods have smiled upon me and given me an angel. I shall make my life worthy of you always. "

"Killian, my love you will. I must go back and you must continue your mission. Please find me, never worry. I love you. Always remember your heart will remind you. I'm going to give you the forgetting potion; you must go up on the deck and drink it. I am going to open the portal to go back to my time. I need to make sure you are ok. My life depends on it. I can't go on without you. "

She put her hand into the pocket of her dress and pulled out the potion. She leaned down and pulled the wand from her boot.

He gave her a side grin look as she straightened her dress.

"I'm a lucky man."

"You certainly will be when I get home", she laughed.

"Hmm", he pulled her close once more and looked into her eyes. "My beautiful Swan", he whispered and then he leaned down and kissed her softly and gently. She felt like she was floating on air.

When he parted he looked back once more. I can only let you go because I know you are running back to me. I never want to be parted from you again.

"I love you Emma."

"I love you too, with all of my heart."

She beamed a smile back at him.

"Go drink the potion."

He walked up the steps and she quickly got prepared to create the portal. She thought of her loves back home, thought of her magic and she thought most of Killian and that he would be ok. The portal opened, She thought about Annabelle sleeping in her crib and the rainbows dancing on the ceiling. She went through the portal. She landed on the floor of her bedroom. She quickly tucked the wand back into her boot. She knew the power it possessed. She needed to get it back to Rumple as soon as possible.

She looked to the bed, Killian was gone.

"Killian!"

"Killian!"

She called out running from the room.

He came walking out of Annabelle's room.

"Shhh love, the baby is sleeping. I just got her to calm down. Did you have a good trip to town Love?"

She rushed forward hugged him tightly. She put her ear against his heart. It thumped loudly and heavily. It was not the sad faint heartbeat that she left.

"Love, is everything ok?"

"Yes, yes it is now."

She reached up and pulled him into a long kiss.


	3. Emma's House Warming Party (rated M)

_**A/N: Emma Swan was new in town and she finally moved into her new apartment. She wanted to settle in and invite some of the women over to get to know them better. She was approached by Anastasia and Drucilla about having a "Slumber Party Demonstration." She thought that would be the perfect way to get to know her new neighbors. Little did she know what would happen when she mixed a bit of Killian's rum into the punch.**_

Emma finally got settled into her own place. She got a little apartment down near the docks just as Henry suggested. It was the perfect place for her. Killian loved it too since he'd been staying over frequently and being close to the water made him feel at home.

She was scheduled to meet her mother for lunch and she wanted to ask her opinion on a house warming party idea that she got from Anastasia and Drucilla. They just started an at home business called Slumber Parties that offers pleasurable items for singles and couples. She and her mother hadn't discussed anything in the vicinity of this topic since before she broke the curse.

She walked in to find her mother seated in a booth and chatting with Ruby. It was a little busy since it was prime lunch hour. The dwarves were just leaving as she got there.

"Back to the mines sister." Said Grumpy.

Emma smiled at her would be Uncles as the left.

"Hi Emma, how are things down at the sheriff's department today?" asked Ruby.

"Oh, you know odd things here and there but nothing too serious." Said Emma.

"Glad to hear it, gotta get back to my tables before my tips start to decrease. Catch you later Snow." Said Ruby.

The women decided and placed their orders. Emma pulled out the brochure that Dru gave her to show her mom.

"Mom, I've decided it would be a good idea for me to get to know some of the ladies here in Storybrooke. It's been great having Elsa but I know she will be going back to Arendelle soon. It's been nice having a girl friend to talk to." Said Emma.

She handed the brochure to her mother. She nearly choked on her water when she opened the first page.

"Emma, are you sure about this?"asked Snow.

"It's my first apartment in Storybrooke and I thought it would be fun." said Emma.

"Slumber Party? I'm not sure that I want to spend the night out of the house. I have your brother to think about." said Snow

"No, Mom It's a business called Slumber Parties. They sell toys for pleasure and other romantic stuff. I thought it would be a fun way to break the ice with the ladies in Storybrooke and get to know them better." said Emma.

Snow looked back at her with a look of shock on her face.

"When you say toys for pleasure do you mean.. for Sex? Like Porn?" she whispered.

Emma laughed.

"Yes, I know you know it sounds bad but it will be fun. Drucilla sells the stuff. I'd be doing her a favor by having the party. She and her sister Anastasia has been trying to get their business started." said Emma.

Snow turned the page of the catalog and gasped. She closed it really quick.

"Emma! We can't look at this in Granny's." said Snow.

Ruby was walking by and saw the catalog.

"Oooh Slumber Parties! I'm in, just let me know when. Dru's been bugging you too I see." smiled Ruby as she passed to serve her tables.

"See Ruby's in." said Emma.

Snow rolled her eyes.

"Was there any doubt that she wouldn't be in?"asked Snow.

"Mom, it will be fun!"said Emma smiling.

The night of the party arrived and Emma set out a spread of snacks and made a deliciously potent punch for the ladies using the rum that Killian had in his satchel. She figured some of them might need to loosen up if this party was going to be any fun.

When she told Killian about the party he thought she was kidding. He was quickly on board when he saw the catalog and she mentioned some of the things she would like to try with him after.

He didn't have any problem selecting a few items that he thought would be fun for them to play with after he understood the concept of the party. They had been dating for awhile now and the fact that they were in a stable relationship gave her such a good feeling. She really enjoyed spending time with him and he really understood her.

She planned to surprise him with a few items she picked out too. She was especially excited about the little red teddy that she saw towards the back of the catalog. She never wore anything like that before and it was not customary for women in his time to wear such a thing. She smiled when she thought about his reaction to her wearing it.

Killian and the other men were going to be hanging out together at her parents' house for the night so that her mother could participate. Her father was going to watch Neal for the night so Snow could have a girl's night out for a change. Her new mayoral duties on top of being a new mother left little time for just herself.

Drucilla and Anastasia were setting up in the front room and the women would be arriving any minute. She told the women to just be casual tonight so she dressed in a cute red scoop neck blouse and dark blue tight jeans with her favorite boots.

She got excited when she heard the first knock at her door. She couldn't wait for her friends to see her new place and to get to know some of them a little better.

Snow, Ruby, Regina, Belle, Ariel, Elsa, Anna, and Tinkerbelle were seated around her living room enjoying the snacks and sipping on the punch she made. Drucilla and Anastasia handed out the materials to each girl so they could mark off the items that they would be interested in ordering as they demonstrated them. Drucilla instructed them not to open the books yet because it was more fun to play with the items and try them while they had the opportunity to do it.

None of the women had ever been to one of these types of parties and were intrigued. She could see her mother was already blushing and on her second glass of punch.

"I can't wait for everyone to see the selection of creams and lotions they have. They make your skin so soft." said Ruby.

"There are some that you can lick that are flavored as well." said Drucilla.

Regina and Snow looked at each other and got up to refill their glasses of punch. Emma had one glass and she was starting to feel a little tipsy. She must have made that punch a little stronger than she thought. Everyone was smiling and laughing so she hoped they would have fun.

"Ok Ladies, can I have everyone gather around in the living room so we can begin?"called Anastasia.

It was extremely loud in the room and the women began crowding in. She stumbled over and squeezed in on one of her two couches next to Tinkerbelle.

"Thank you for including me in your Slumber Party Emma! This fruit juice is amazing." Tink shouted.

"I'm glad you could make it. You know this isn't really a slumber party right? It's a company called Slumber parties." said Emma.

Tinkerbelle looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"There is alcohol in that fruit punch too so you might want to take it easy." said Emma.

"You can't even taste any alcohol in there. Wow, so good!"said Tink.

Emma laughed.

"Ok Ladies, I'm going to give you each a tasting stick. You use this to try the different body butters and edible lotions." said Drucilla.

"Many of our products come in edible flavors. We carry watermelon, strawberry, cherry, banana, orange, and most of our women love the chocolate." said Anastasia.

"Charming loves cherries!"yelled Snow.

"I'll be he does. "said Ruby with a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes. She wasn't prepared to think of her parents like that after the tacos incident.

Drucilla was handing out the tasting sticks. Ruby and Belle were cracking up when they got their sticks. She quickly realized why when she saw they were shaped like little penises.

"Is this what I think it is?"asked Regina.

"Yeah, Regina I'm pretty sure you've seen one of those before." Said Snow.

Regina took another big gulp of her drink.

All of the women were cracking up and making jokes about the size of the penis and the different shapes of the tasting sticks except there were a few puzzled expressions.

"Emma, why would you use a penis to taste things?" asked Elsa.

Emma didn't know how to answer that one so she just shrugged.

"We're going to play some games ladies so if you love our little tasting sticks you'll love our penis shaped lipstick prizes." said Anastasia.

"A penis you rub on your lips?"asked Ariel.

"Ariel, I'm sure that won't be the first penis to touch your lips." said Belle laughing.

"Charming is always hoping that will happen so he might get a little jealous if I use that on my lips." shouted Snow.

"Emma, why would you want to rub a penis on your lips?"asked Elsa.

Emma shrugged again.

"Can I have some more of that delicious punch?" asked Elsa.

"Of course, let me fill your glass." Said Emma.

All the ladies were laughing and trying the items that Dru and Ana passed around. Emma realized quickly that her mother was a little drunk but she was having fun.

"OK ladies this is called body dust. You can have your partner use this feather to brush the dust on your body or you can brush the dust on yourself. Try patting some on and licking it. It's edible and comes in lots of flavors." said Drucilla.

"Can this dust be put anywhere?"asked Ruby.

"Wait, its lickable dust? Is it magic?"asked Tink.

"Yes, you can put the dust anywhere so in a way you could say its magic if you pick the right flavor and partner." Said Drucilla.

"Can I get anyone something to eat or drink?" asked Emma.

The ladies were laughing again. Poor Tink had no idea what was so funny about the dust. The women took turns passing around the different body powders, dusts, and lotions. They were all scented and edible.

"The next item is a tasty temptation massage candle." said Anastasia.

She passed the candle to Ariel.

"This is a candle? Ooh look the lid comes off. There's the candle. Mmm smells good. Can I keep this?"said Ariel.

"Well you can purchase any of the items." said Drucilla.

Ariel nodded.

"Can I see that?" slurred Regina.

She smelled the candle and then waved her hand to light it.

"Oh, that's just the sample. We weren't planning on lighting It." said Drucilla.

Regina poured a little of the melted wax on her hand and massaged it. Then she licked it.

"Hmm, does this come in apple?"slurred Regina.

Everyone was laughing again.

"Whas so funny?" asked Regina.

She tried to stand but slipped back down and missed her chair and hit the floor.

"Belle can you give me a hand here?"asked Emma helping Regina up from the floor.

Regina looked at her wide eyed.

"Come on Regina, let's get you into the kitchen for some coffee." said Emma.

"Regina can't hold her drinks!"yelled Snow laughing.

Emma gave her a look.

"What? Itsss True." slurred Snow.

"Ruby, can you keep an eye on her while I get Regina setup with some coffee in the kitchen?"asked Emma.

Ruby nodded.

"Come on Dru – get on with the show. I want to see the toys!"said Ruby.

"There's going to be toys!"said Tink.

Emma shook her head and continued to move to the kitchen to get the coffee started.

"Belle, do you mind hanging in here with Regina and helping her sober up a bit?"asked Emma.

"No, I'm fine, you go on. Bring me a catalog would you?"asked Belle.

Emma nodded.

Ariel and Tink were taking turns putting on each of the edible powders and gels and tasting them.

"You didn't have to wait for me. Let's keep going." said Emma.

"This next group of products are pleasure enhancing lotions. You use them while you are trying to pleasure yourself or your partner." said Drucilla.

"One of you is getting married right?"asked Anastasia.

"Me Me!" yelled Anna.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sister's enthusiasm and took another big gulp of her drink.

"Come on up to the front princess." said Drucilla.

Anna moved to the front of the group with a little hop.

"Hi everyone!" she said waving to the group.

"Pull up your sleeves. I'm going to put a little of this lubricant/massage oil on your arm." said Drucilla.

"Ooh this is exciting!"said Anna pushing up her sleeves.

Drucilla rubbed the lotion on her right arm.

"Ok ladies I want you to come up and feel the difference between her left and right arm. "said Drucilla.

"Feel free to try some on if you like. "said Anastasia.

"Ohh, it feels nice and smooth. It smells like strawberries." said Anna

"Can we taste that one too?"asked Ariel.

"No, no, this one doesn't have flavor. It's just scented. "said Drucilla.

"When do we get to play with the toys?"asked Tink.

"Charming loves to play with toys!"yelled Snow.

Emma rolled her eyes.

"Mom, come with me to the kitchen. Let's get you some coffee. I can't have you going home to Dad like this." said Emma.

"If I can take home one of those massage candles and the stuff that tastes like cherry I'm sure your father will be happy." said Snow.

"Yeah, that's a little more information than I needed to know." said Emma.

"Emma, your Mom's still got it!"said Ruby laughing.

Snow high fived Ruby.

"Ok ok, come on." said Emma.

She pulled Snow up from the couch and helped her to the kitchen. Regina had her head down on the island and was seated in one of the stools.

"Apparently that punch was a little stronger than I thought. Can you get her a cup too Belle?" said Emma.

"Of course, Go on and have fun. This is your party." said Belle.

She walked in to find that Elsa had passed out on the couch with her drink frozen solid in her hand. Anna was sitting up tall wide eyed with a huge grin on her face. She was playing with one of the toys called "The Rabbit".

"Push the buttons to change the motions, vibrations, and speed." said Drucilla.

Ariel and Tink were sitting in front of Anna waiting for her to turn it on. When she pushed the button they were cheering and clapping.

Emma shook her head and went to sit next to Ruby.

"Another one down for the count?" asked Emma.

"What did you put in the punch?"asked Ruby.

"Killian had a bottle of rum in his satchel so I used it." Said Emma.

"Well that explains it." said Ruby.

Drucilla and Anastasia were over at the snack table getting some punch for themselves. They let the women take a look at all of the items they brought for show. Tink and Anna were working their way through all of the toys in the box turning them on and off.

"Do they know what they are used for?"asked Emma.

"No, I don't think they do but I didn't have the heart to tell them." said Ruby laughing.

Anna was using the rabbit to massage Tinkerbell's back. Ariel was looking at all of the dress up items, props and lingerie.

"What do you think of these earrings?"asked Ariel.

Ruby was cracking up.

"Um, Ariel those aren't earrings. They are nipple clamps." said Emma.

"Ohh I think I like them as earrings. Does it matter? They are so cute and fluffy." said Ariel.

"No, I don't suppose it matters if that is what you like." said Emma.

"Ooh Emma look, they have fluffy handcuffs. You could use these on prisoners." said Ariel.

"I'll keep that in mind." said Emma.

"Ohh, give me those. I could use a pair in red. Can I buy these tonight?" asked Ruby.

Emma went over to look at the props. She and Killian could have a lot of fun with these.

"Ooh, can I buy these dice tonight?"asked Emma.

She was thinking of her pirate and how much he loved to play dice. He would especially love these dirty dice.

"Emma look they have gold dust!"yelled Tink.

Emma laughed and walked back into the kitchen to check on her mother and Regina.

"Emma, can you see if they have a pine scented candle?" asked Regina.

"Maybe they have a rum scented candle for you Emma or better yet one of those lickable lotions." said Snow.

"No more punch for you, Mom." Said Emma.

"I'm really glad you had this party Emma. I'm having so much fun." said Snow.

"Me too Mom." Said Emma.

All in all this was a fun party and she got to know the ladies in Storybrooke a little better. They got to see her new place. She did manage to actually have a couple of women sleep over because of the potent rum she put in the drinks.

She also managed to pick up a few special items to tease Killian with the next time she wanted to surprise him.


	4. Killian's Little Princess : Jones Family

**A/N: I was having some Daddy Killian Feels and I wanted to write something. **

The cool night air was blowing through the open window. Killian was having a hard time falling asleep. Emma was sleeping soundly next to him. She was feeling warm so she liked to have the room a cold as possible. He couldn't blame her given her condition and was happy to indulge her in whatever she desired.

He was thinking back over his life at sea and trying to figure out how he ended up with everything he ever wanted. They'd only been married six months before they were blessed. He didn't think his life could get any happier but when Emma told him about the baby he was elated. He held up his hand and looked at the gold band that was a symbol of their union and their love. He kissed Emma on top of her head and she shuffled closer to him.

She was laying on her side with her hand lightly laying over her baby bump. She was the ever protective mother. That was one of the biggest reasons he loved her. She did things fearlessly and sometimes without thinking to protect the people she loved most. She never thought about herself or the consequences. It drove him crazy but that was what he was for. He would protect her with everything he had in him, even if she didn't want him to and now he would do that for their child too.

When the family found out about the baby they were excited. Henry was thrilled that he was going to be a big brother. He'd grown a foot taller since he first met him. He noticed Emma watching Henry sometimes and a sad smile would creep up on her face. He once asked her why she was sad and she just shrugged and said she missed it. She missed everything. She wouldn't change her relationship with Henry for anything but she missed it.

Emma watched her parents go through all of the baby firsts with Little Charming and it wasn't easy for them. They missed it with her too. He observed that he saw Snow looking at Emma sometimes with the same sad smile. They were tough women and they were lucky to have each other at this point in their lives where they could be so close. They would have a relationship as mother and daughter that no other woman would experience. It suited them as they were unique.

When they found out that they were having a daughter, Emma cried. She was so overjoyed that she couldn't stop sobbing. He had to tell her parents because she couldn't get the words out to tell them. He cried himself when he told them because if his daughter was anything like her mother or grandmother, even his own sweet mother, she would be magnificent. He would be wrapped around her tiny finger from the moment she arrived into the world. He kissed Emma again and placed his hand on her bump.

He couldn't wait see Emma holding her. That would be the site that would imprint in his memory for the rest of his days. He would have his happiness after all the long years of torment. He knew his brother would look down upon him and his family smiling. He would be proud of the man he'd become.

Emma sighed and shuffled a little. The little princess was very active tonight. He could see her moving. He was amazed that Emma was allowed any sleep at all. The day was coming soon and he was anxious.

He gently rubbed his hand up and down over the baby bump and whispered,"Tiny princess, your mum needs to rest. I know you are going to be strong just like her. I can't wait to hold you in my arms but you need to rest too. I love you already. You will make my life complete as your mother made me whole. "

He kissed her bump and slid down into the bed and snuggled up close breathing in her scent. She nestled in closer. He closed his eyes and fell asleep dreaming about the day he would hold his tiny princess's hand for the first time.


	5. Morning Routines: Jones Family AU

**Morning Routines**

**Lots of Daddy Killian Feels – so continuing with my family dynamic Emma and Killian are married, they have a 3 year old son Liam and a 6 month old daughter named Annabelle. They are getting ready for the day. **

Killian came into their bedroom carrying their happy bouncing little girl, Annabelle. The man rose with the sun and luckily most days he had everything prepared before the children woke up so she just had to get herself ready. Killian was so in love with his children that she was certain he was going to spoil them rotten. She loved watching him play with them, sing to them, and read to them. He was getting used to the modern world but he preferred the personal time with them sitting on his lap and reading them books.

She pulled back the blankets and got up from the bed rushing over to scoop up her little princess. She gave her little kisses on her dimpled cheeks and blew on her little belly causing her to giggle hysterically. Killian wrapped his arms around them both and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good Morning, Love. I trust you slept well?"he asked.

She gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I think it would be impossible for me not to sleep well having an insatiable husband like you." She said smiling.

Killian grinned.

"Liam is still sleeping, Love. I didn't have the heart to wake him yet. He looked so peaceful. Of course the little princess was sitting up smiling as soon as I walked by her room." he said tickling her under her chin as her little blue eyes peered up at him.

"I'm surprised his Papa didn't wake him." she said raising an eyebrow.

He scratched behind his ear nervously. "He's a growing lad and he needs his rest. "

She nodded and grinned at him. She warned him that if he kept waking him so early that he would be cranky by the afternoon and make it harder for him to take a nap. He finally got the message when Liam threw a tantrum and happened to wake Annabelle from her nap at the same time. He was alone while she was at the store. She walked in to two screaming babies and he looked like he needed a drink.

"Let me take her Love, you get a shower." he said smiling.

"OK. I love you." she said kissing him softly.

He took Annabelle from her arms. She was wiggling and chewing on her finger. A tooth just started breaking through her gums so she'd been drooling everywhere. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down with her. He picked up her favorite book and began to show her the pictures.

She got the feeling she interrupted _Papa Princess Time_ so she went about her daily routine. She smiled as she saw them together. It really made her heart sing to see how much he loved them.

Liam was his little shadow. He followed him around mimicking everything he did. He would pick up things for Annabelle when Killian needed them, providing him with an extra set of hands. He would try on his boots, ask to wear his necklace, or pull out his little sailboat asking to go to the lake. Killian just ate it up. He would take Liam sailing whenever he had the time. He spent time showing him the stars and explaining what the sextant was. Liam loved it as much as Killian. She would have to pull them in from the balcony at night sometimes as they both seemed to be immune to the cold. She would see their blue eyes and red noses smiling into the sky. She'd have hot cocoa waiting for them on the counter when they finally made it in the door.

Henry stayed with them half the time and half the time with Regina. He was nearly a man now and loved his baby brother and sister. He was a big help too. Liam loved to play games with Henry. Killian was a great step-father to Henry too. Over the years that Henry got to know him he saw that he was an excellent sounding board. He had lived 300 years so he would tell Henry he could give him firsthand accounts of history as he knew it. Henry would also help Killian with some of the modern things that seemed odd. When he first decided to stay in Storybrooke he and Henry hung out a lot together. Henry taught him how to use a cell phone as well as other modern inventions. He tried washing clothes though once with dish liquid. That was a mess but he learned..

As wonderful and supportive as he has been to her as a husband, he was an incredible father. Her parents were so surprised to see him that way. She knew but they didn't understand how amazing Killian was until they saw him with his child for the first time. Her mother admitted more than anyone that she was wrong about him. Emma would just smile, she never had to defend the man she loved. She knew that others would see he was a man of honor eventually and she loved him for all that he was.

When she came out from the bedroom she found Killian in the kitchen stirring up pancake batter with his little helper Liam standing on a chair next to him. They both had flour sprinkled on their clothes and Liam had it on the tip of his nose and cheeks. Annabelle was sitting happily in her highchair chomping on some cheerios.

"Pancakes Love?" asked Killian.

"Mama!" yelled Liam. He came running over and jumped up for a hug. She had flour handprints all over her. She kissed him on his little nose.

"Good Morning Liam. Are you helping Papa with the pancakes?" she asked?

"I'm his first mate!"he announced.

Killian winked at her and continued flipping the pancakes.

Liam ran back to his position and continued stirring the batter in the bowl.

"Coffee?"she asked? He nodded. She pulled two mugs from the cupboard and prepared each as they liked it. She picked up Annabelle's sippy cup and put it back onto her tray.

"Are you going to be alright today?"she asked.

"I've got this Love, you do what you need to do." he said smiling as he stacked the pancakes on the plate.

She had to meet with her mother and Regina to talk about some of the town business. She expected to be gone for a few hours. She set the table plates, forks, butter and syrup on the table to accompany the pancakes.

She walked up behind him and hugged him putting her head against his shoulder. He leaned back and kissed her. She sighed and tightened her squeeze.

"Come on buddy, let's get in your seat so you can eat some of these delicious pancakes that you helped Papa make." she said.

He jumped down from the chair and ran up to her waiting arms. She spun him around and kissed him on his cheeks.

"Be good today for Papa. I won't be gone too long." she said.

"Aye Aye Mama." he said saluting her.

Killian laughed. She raised an eyebrow.

"The lad is going to be a proper sailor. Good Form. " he said.

She dropped a few more cheerios onto Annabelle's tray. She was holding onto her gummy ring rubbing it against her sore gums.

She moved her into position at the table and Killian joined them with the pancakes. They sat together and completed their morning routine. She looked around at their smiling faces. She loved her life.


	6. (M)Emma Surprises Killian Pt2 HW Party

_**After the Slumber Party: Part II from Emma's "Slumber Parties" Party**_

_**She has the day off from work and Killian is helping her father at the station. She has plans for the items she bought that she thinks he will enjoy. This is the first time I've written Smuff so go easy on me. This Rated SF for Smuff. **_

_**Warning/This is M Rated **_

Emma examined herself in the full length mirror. She had on her white lacy push up bra, lacy thong underwear, a pair of white thigh high stockings and a garter belt to hold them up. She pulled out a sexy pair of four inch heels and her plaid pink, yellow, and grey pleated mini skirt. She pulled on her fuzzy short sleeve v neck pink sweater to top off the look. It showed off her cleavage nicely. She was going for naughty school girl and she wanted to knock his socks off. She had her hair down and full with curls that were curving her face.

She had her makeup done modestly with the exception of a deep pink lip and her high cheek bones glimmering. Her body shimmered from the glittery spray that she glossed over her skin after her shower. She grabbed her short cream colored overcoat and covered the look tying it closed with the belt. He was going to go crazy when he saw her. She smiled smugly at the thought. She wanted to surprise him since he'd been so good to her. She tucked the pink fuzzy handcuffs and the dirty dice into her little bag, picked up her keys and walked out the door. She was ready to drive the pirate wild. Her mom just called and told her that her father would be coming home for lunch soon so it was perfect timing.

Killian was working at the station helping David with his case load. The new inhabitants that came over to Storybrooke during the new curse were causing a lot of problems. His princess had the day off and it was well deserved. She'd been working extra time, helping her mother with Neal, and trying to create a peaceful environment for Henry. She and Regina still had a brick wall between them ever since they brought the special package back from the past. He wanted to make her feel good so he'd been making sure to spend extra time massaging her back, neck, and feet among the other enjoyable activities that she liked so much.

She had a party to welcome the other women in Storybrooke to her home. This party was rather unusual as its intention was to have the women purchase devices to assist them in pleasing themselves or having fun with their partners. Swan bought a few special gifts for him and one of which was a pair of dirty dice. He liked dice as much as the next man but when he found the intention of these particular dice his interest was significantly elevated. He learned the object of this game was to roll the dice and follow the directions as they landed. One of the die had parts of the body scribed on it and the other had directions in which the person who rolled was to follow. His personal favorite was when the dice roll landed on Lick, ? . She seemed to thoroughly enjoy that one as well.

He couldn't help but think of their game throughout the day and David gave him questioning looks trying to get him to share his thoughts but he felt that the Prince may not be too thrilled to know the naughty things he was thinking about his daughter so he denied anything.

"I'm going to run home and check on Mary-Margaret and the baby. I'll be back in a few hours. It's been a fairly slow day. It's almost as if they know Emma isn't here. Will you be ok for awhile without me?" said David.

"Sure, Mate. I've got this. "said Killian sitting back in his chair and putting his feet on the desk.

"Ok call me if you need anything." said David shaking his head walking out the door.

He pulled his feet down and he felt a buzzing in his pocket. Henry helped him setup his cell phone. He was still learning how to use it but Emma felt better knowing he had it when they weren't together. He looked down to see a message from Emma.

_I see you are alone. –E_

He turned around looking to see how she could possibly know that seeing no one around.

_Yes, I trust you are enjoying your day off? – K_

_I can think of better ways to spend my day. – E_

_So can I Love, so can I. – K_

She walked up behind him as he was typing in his last message with her shoes in hand so she could sneak up on him. She crept up behind him and kissed him on the top of his head.

"God's Swan! You startled me." he shouted as he jumped from his chair.

She was laughing hysterically at his face. He was holding his chest breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can make it up to you." She said pouting out her lip.

He looked over and took her in for the first time.

"Love, I'm not complaining but you are supposed to be resting today." said Killian.

"It's no fun _resting _by myself." she said grinning.

"What've you got in mind Love?"he asked grinning wildly.

She pulled the dice from her pocket along with the love cuffs and put them on the desk. Then she slowly opened her coat revealing her sexy surprise.

He let out a breath. "Oh, Love. I think I may like this little plan of yours. You look, oh, beautiful love." he said whispering in her ear dragging his tongue down from her ear to the sensitive spot on her neck. He began to nibble and suck lightly. He knew that drove her wild.

"No, No, No, not so fast. You need to roll the dice." she scolded pushing him back lightly.

"Oh, so the princess wants to play games? Does she?"he asked.

She nodded rubbing her tongue across her bottom lip.

"Ladies first." she said smiling.

He sat in the chair in front of the desk and she sat on his lap.

"Hmm, if you sit here lass I can't say that I'll last long in this game." he said grinning.

She kissed him on his cheek and picked up the dice.

"Blow on them for me for luck won't you?"she asked teasingly holding the dice in front of his mouth.

He blew on the dice and she shook them in her hand. She tossed them onto the desk and they came up _**suck, lips**_. She stood up and sat forward on his lap straddling him lifting her skirt up a little higher in the process. His mouth hung open and he rubbed his hands up her thighs. He looked up into her eyes raising an eyebrow and grinning.

She leaned forward rubbing her warming core against his hard length that was slowly tightening in his pants. She touched her lips to his and smiled. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked on it rubbing along with her tongue. He quickly reached up and pulled her in deepening the kiss and rubbing his hardening length against her creating delicious friction between them. She pulled back hesitantly both of them panting. She rubbed her lips together closing her eyes to compose herself.

"Your turn." she said breathlessly. She continued slowly rubbing her warmth against him. He blinked hard and picked up the dice.

"Blow on them for luck lass?"he whispered nearly touching her nose with his own.

She blew on the dice and he rolled _**lick,nipples.**_

He was grinning from ear to ear. She smiled raising an eyebrow.

She sat back just a bit on his lap providing him easier access. He pushed open her sweater revealing her half covered breasts. He pushed down the flimsy lace material revealing her pink hardened bud. He looked up to see her sucking on her finger as she held on to the chair with her other hand. He quickly went to work lavishing her nipple , licking it and sucking on it, teasing it with his lips and tongue. He was driving her wild. She began bucking her hips drawing her warmth up and back against him. He pushed down the other side and made quick work of the other. She thought she was going to go mad with want and then he pulled back leaving her breathless.

She looked to see him grinning at her holding out the dice."Your turn, Love." he said.

She took a breath and took the dice from his hand. She held them out to him and he blew on them lightly pressing his lips to her wrist.

She dropped the dice on the table. _**Suck, ?**_ . She looked up to him raising one eyebrow and climbed from his lap slowly. She sauntered towards the door, shut and locked it. She could feel his eyes on her and she bent down slowly revealing her skimpy panties and her ass to him as she picked up her coat from the floor.

He made a move to get up but she was quick to push him back down into his seat. She made quick work of the laces of his pants, dropped the coat on the floor in front of him to cushion against the tile floor and bent to her knees.

"Captain, It's still my turn. "she said slyly raising her chin up to look him in the eyes.

His gaze was heavy on her and he sat back watching. She pulled his hardened cock from his pants and started pumping him slowly. He moaned at her touch. She bent down licking the tip slowly never taking her eyes from his. She felt him relax as she started to lick him from the tip down the shaft moving down to his balls. She took them into her mouth and began to suck on them. He moaned as she hummed. She let them fall from her lips with a plop and licked from the shaft to the tip taking him into her mouth filling her mouth and touching the back of her throat. He moaned again and began pumping his hips back and forth as she took him in sucking him and licking him.

He was feeling too good but this was supposed to be her day off. He gripped her hair and gave her a gentle tug freeing himself from her mouth. He stood from the chair surprising her and pulled her up from the floor. He gently pushed her forward over the desk and tore her panties, or what little panties she had down freeing her of them. He pushed two fingers into her wet folds.

"Ooh, so wet for me Love." he said. She moaned as he curled his fingers against her touching her where he knew it would drive her wild. He pulled his fingers rubbing her wetness down his cock and then pushed up to her opening taking her from behind with a slow thrust. She moaned at the intrusion. "So good." She said. He flipped up her skirt so he could see her beautiful ass as he entered her wet folds thrusting hard and fast. "You feel so good Love. I want you to come for me. Come for me Love. Let me hear you call my name." he whispered.

He was pushing hard and fast, rubbing her clit in tiny circles pushing her over the edge. She could feel herself falling over the edge as he furiously pushed her harder and harder making her feel so good. 'Killian, Killian.. she moaned as she fell fast and hard. He followed her chasing his own release laying down over her back after spilling his seed deeply within her. He gave her tiny kisses across her back and her head. He removed himself quickly tucking himself back into his pants and grabbed some tissues from the desk to help her clean up.

She stood from the desk and he took her in once more. "Love, you are beautiful." he said. Her cheeks pink from the heat of love and her hair tousled and wild. She walked up and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled her in holding her flush against him, rubbing his hands down her back and over the curve of her now bare ass.

"Love, I'm not sure that I can hold back knowing you are wearing this. Your father could return any moment." He said grinning.

She smiled and kissed him lightly once more. He picked up her coat and helped her put it on rubbing her shoulders gently. She tied the belt covering her look and grabbed her shoes putting them on one at a time revealing her ass to him once more.

He grabbed her from behind and began kissing her behind her ear and down her neck. "Keep this on, Love. Wait for me at home. As soon as your father walks in I'm leaving." he whispered.

She felt her skin prickle at the sensation of his breath and his lilting voice. She walked to the door and unlocked it. He was right on her heels. She turned around and he pulled her in his arms holding her close. She lay her face against his chest.

"Thank you for helping me relax. I'll see you at home. That was just a preview for later." she whispered pulling the cuffs from her pocket teasing him with them.

"Love, maybe the town can adopt anarchy? What do you think?"he asked. She laughed and kissed him lightly on the lips before walking out.

He walked slowly back to the desk and sat down. He picked up the dice and began mindlessly rolling them imagining what he would do to his princess later.

About 5 minutes later David walked in. He was sitting at the desk hot and bothered watching the clock.

"Was that Emma that I just saw driving away?"asked David.

"Aye, she needed help with something." he said.

"Oh, she could have called me." said David huffing.

"I don't think you could have helped her with this." he said laughing. He picked up the dice and walked to the door. David sat down at the desk.

"Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" he asked.

"Nothing of consequence. " he said smiling.

"Slow day. Why don't you take off." Said David.

"Thanks Mate. I was planning on it." Said Killian walking out the door.

David bent down and picked up what he thought was a hanky.

"Killian you forgot … Oh good god. Pirate! "shouted David. He shook his head.

Killian was halfway down the hall smiling. He had a date for a game night that he didn't want to be late for.


	7. The Bad Dream: CS AU Short

**A/N: The Bad Dream … After weeks of mulling over her feelings things come to a head when her subconscious takes over.**

She woke up with a start. She blinked hard to adjust her eyes to the light in the room. It was still dark except for the moonlight shining in through her window. She smoothed her hair back from her face and wiped her hand across the dampness that still remained across her eyes. She'd lost him. She felt emptiness inside her chest and it ached for him. Why did it take her subconscious scaring the crap out of her to make her wake up and see what she'd been pushing away all this time? She needed to go to him and pray that she hadn't done too much damage. She pulled on her boots, grabbed her keys , a jacket and ran out the door. She was thankful that Henry was with Regina because she was sure she was screaming in her sleep.

She quietly entered the boarding house at Granny's and went to his room. He was probably asleep but she needed to see him. She needed to know he was ok. She knocked and waited. She heard noises from behind the door and subtle curse words after a bang. She smiled and felt a little relief knowing he was there and ok. He pulled open the door, his hair messy but he still looked adorable.

"Swan?"

She jumped at him and held him as tight as she could. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes again and she could breathe. She could feel her heart beating hard.

"Swan, what's happened? Are you alright?" he asked in a strained voice as she gripped him.

She didn't want to let go. He was giving her tiny kisses on her head and smoothing his hand down her back. He pulled her inside and closed the door behind her.

"Don't let me go. Don't let me go." she whispered. He held her tighter.

"Swan, are you alright? What's wrong? Why are you crying? Is it Henry? What can I do?" he asked.

She held him so tight, tears still falling and whimpers from her lips.

"I'm sorry to barge in so late. I had a bad dream and I'd lost you." she whispered into his chest.

He relaxed and snuggled her close to him. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." he said.

She pulled away and looked up into his eyes. "I can't lose you." she said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Swan, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. It was just nonsense, a bad dream." he said smiling.

"Killian, I've been such a fool. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for pushing you away. I'm sorry for holding back. I was scared." she said.

"Swan, you don't have to apologize to me. I know you are scared. I'm a patient man. You know how I feel about you and I'll wait until you're ready." he said kissing her lightly.

"Killian, When I thought I lost you.. I-I've never felt pain like that before. I can't lose you. I just can't." she said pushing her face against his chest. She just listened to his heart beating. She listened to him breathing.

"I'm here, I promise you I'm not going anywhere. Lass it was just a dream." he said with a little chuckle.

She pulled away and looked into his eyes. He was grinning at her like an idiot but his smile softened when he saw how visibly shaken she was. He caressed his hand down the side of her face kissing her on the lips lightly.

"Killian, I love you." She said smiling.

"I know Lass, I've just been waiting for you to realize it." he said smiling.

She kissed him lightly.

"I'm sorry it took me so long. I'm sorry it took my subconscious to tell me what my heart has known for a long time. Most of all I'm sorry if I've hurt you." she said.

"Emma, please stop apologizing for who you are. I love you Sweetheart. I would wait for you until the end of time. Nothing you've done could have deterred my feelings for you." He said looking at her with all sincerity in his eyes.

"Will you come home with me?"she asked.

"It's late, why don't you just stay here with me tonight." he asked.

"I mean for good." she said smiling.

A look of understanding crossed his face and he held her tight resting his chin on her head. "I'm forever yours." He said.

She felt relief for letting her feelings finally come to the surface and she felt safe. She spent the rest of the night making it up to him and woke up the next morning rested and happy in his arms.


	8. Where's My Hook?: Jones Family AU

A/N: Continuing in my Jones Family Series, Emma and Killian are married with 2 small children – Liam and Annabelle. Killian can't find his hook.

"Love, have you seen my Hook?"called Killian as he looked around the apartment. The room was tossed completely. The couch pillows were taken off lying around, the children's toys were laying out of their boxes and the closet was turned out onto the floor.

"No, I haven't seen it. Wasn't it attached?"she called. "I removed it when I put Annabelle down for a nap. I want to make sure it's put away so the children aren't in danger." he said.

Emma walked into the living room, eyes wide. "Where did you leave it?"she asked. "Well I put it here on the side table when I rocked her to sleep. Then I went to put her down in her crib, came back and it was gone." he said.

"Hmm, and you're sure Liam wasn't home when you took it off?"she asked. "No Love, I'd already dropped him off at Pre-school before putting the little princess down for her nap." he said. He continued to frantically search down the sides of the couch, under the furniture, and around the room.

Emma walked back into her sleeping daughter's room to check on her. Annabelle was sleeping soundly snuffling into her soft pillow. She went to pull up her blanket and she looked down to notice her baby daughters hands wrapped tightly around her Papa's hook. She shook her head and carefully removed the hook from her. She tucked her in and quietly exited the room.

She came back into the living room to find Killian sitting on the floor, deep in thought. "EHem, looking for something?" she said holding up the hook in front of her smiling.

"Where did you find it?"he said looking exasperated.

"You're sleeping princess had her hands wrapped around it while sleeping peacefully in her crib. Are you sure you left it on the side table?"she asked.

"I'm positive." he said standing up and walking towards her smiling.

The hook disappeared from Emma's hands before their eyes. They both looked at each other and gasped. Emma quickly walked back to Annabelle's room, Killian trailing behind her. There was no change and the little princess was still softly snoozing in her crib. They looked down to find her little pink hands wrapped around the cold steel hook.

Emma looked at Killian in disbelief. "Well it appears the little princess takes after her mother in more ways than one." said Killian smiling. "It appears she does." whispered Emma.


	9. The New Addition: Jones Family AU

**A/N : OK –Warning – this is the fluffiest piece of fluff ever. Emma just came home from having Annabelle and she is thinking about her life.**

**The New Addition**

Emma sat in the white wooden rocking chair softly rocking her new baby daughter back and forth. She was so beautiful, pink and perfect. Her little finger was wrapped around her larger finger. She felt tears pool in her eyes. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones or the fact that she was in awe of her. She always dreamed of having a family. She still couldn't believe she was so lucky to have what she'd always wanted. She could hear Killian playing pirates with Liam in the living room. The pair had quite the imagination and their couch was used in many ways. Today it was The Jolly Roger and Liam was his first mate. They would act out scenes that others would think were imagination gone wild but Killian lived as a pirate in Neverland for 300 years. She couldn't help but believe that they were partially if not fully true tales. Her husband was a good man and an amazing father. He was so attentive to her and the children.

She thought fondly of the day she first told him about Annabelle. He'd already been overjoyed to have Liam. He'd been brought to tears at the thought of a second child. When they heard the news that they were having a daughter, she was brought to tears. She would often think back to her life growing up and how hard it had been for her. She'd been alone and as a girl it was a lot harder to be resourceful. Her children would want for nothing. Killian knew as well as she did what it was like to be left alone and an orphan. He was always safe and sometimes a little more pre-cautious than she liked but she knew he meant well.

She carefully laid Annabelle into her crib. She looked at the mobile of fragile unicorns hanging above it. When her mother first saw it hanging she broke down and hugged Emma so hard. She was so happy that her granddaughter would have the chance to use something that was meant for her and that she would be safe and happy. She walked out of the room closing the door softly. She wanted to check on her pirates. They suddenly got quiet.

"What's going on in here?"she asked to what appeared to be an empty room.

Liam peeked up from behind the couch giggling. She inched over to the chair next to them. "We're below deck mama." said Liam giggling.

"Are you alright Love?"asked Killian coming out of hiding. "I'm fine. I just missed my men." she said. He came over picked her up and carried her over to the couch. "Behold the Jolly Roger." He said grinning. He sat her down and kissed her lightly on the lips. She looked at him raising an eyebrow wondering if he really did remember their encounter.

Liam came running from behind and kissed her on the cheek and gave her a big hug. "Welcome aboard Mama. Papa said we have to look out for mermaids." he said grinning. "Mermaids sure can be nasty. You don't want to get caught up with them." she said.

Killian sat down next to her and pulled her into his side wrapping his arm around her. "Is the little princess asleep?" he asked. "Yes, she is sleeping soundly." She said smiling. "I'm sure she will be awake at night then." he said. She groaned. "Let's hope we don't have a repeat of last night." she said.

"How about I get you a cup of tea?" he asked. "I think I'm just going to go take a nap." she said. He nodded.

"Papa, I thought you said ladies weren't allowed on board the Jolly Roger?"said Liam. "Well, Mama is a princess and she's special." he said smiling.

"So Annabelle is allowed too?"said Liam groaning.

"Come here Lad." said Killian holding out his arms and welcoming him in. Liam jumped up on his lap. "Annabelle is allowed to come aboard too. She's your sister and yes she is a princess so she's allowed." said Killian snuggling him close.

"You have to look out for her Liam. You're her big brother. She already loves you, just like Mama and Papa do." said Emma.

"Yes, she does." Said Killian.

"We are all part of a family." said Emma tickling him under his arm. Liam giggled.

"OK, then I love her too. Come on Papa, let's play pirates." said Liam.

"A Pirates work is never done Love." said Killian smiling. "Papa we need to get below deck, the storm is coming." said Liam.

"Are you looking for treasure?" she asked. He smiled. "I've already found it Love." Emma kissed him softly on the lips. He could still make her knees go weak whenever he wanted. She left her pirates to go nap before the little princess made more demands. She'd found her treasure too.


	10. The Disappearance of Emma

A/N: I have no idea what came over me but I just kept feeling like Emma was going to be kidnapped.

Emma opened her eyes and blinked trying to adjust to the lack of light. She felt pain in the back of her head. She tried to sit up but was immediately forced back down by the level of the ceiling above her and the fact that she bumped her head scraping it across the rough surface. She now had pain in both the front and back of her head. She took a moment to shake the stars from her eyes and tried to piece together what happened. The last thing she remembered was going to Granny's and picking up some coffee before she was due into the station. She walked out to her car and then it was a blank.

She reached up and ran her finger tips along the top feeling the ridges and knots of what appeared to be wood. She had about a 12 inch clearing above her head but she appeared to have room to crawl forward and back. There was a tiny amount of light creeping in through the far corner of the prison she was trapped inside. She was able to roll over onto her stomach. The floor felt cold and ridged, like concrete. She crawled low on her belly towards the light hoping she could get a peek outside. It smelled dank and musty. It also felt a bit damp along the floor. She could feel her heart racing and her breathing getting quicker as she crawled. The feeling of being trapped in a small space was frightening. She got to the light and tried to peek out the tiny holes. The room was dark with only a small source of light shining down over wherever she was. The room appeared to be empty, possibly a basement. She rolled on her back and closed her eyes letting out a breath. The room was silent except for her breathing. The pain was shooting through her skull and her temples were thumping hard.

Killian rushed into the police station. He'd been unable to reach Emma since she'd left him this morning. She was supposed to meet him for lunch at Granny's and didn't show up. Ruby told him that the last time she saw her was when picked up her coffee that morning. It was unlike her not to call him on that bloody phone that she forced him to carry if something would detain her.

"Killian, what are you doing here? Emma's not here. I thought she was with you." said David as he continued to shuffle the papers on his desk

"She isn't here with you Mate?"he asked with worry in his voice. David slammed the desk drawer.

"No, she isn't here. What's going on?"asked David crossing his arms in front of him.

"She left me this morning on her way to the station. She should have been here hours ago." said Killian. He felt a huge lump caught in his throat and he immediately felt a wash of worry over his body. David rose from his chair dialing his phone.

"Snow, have you heard from Emma today?"asked David.

"_She called me this morning from Granny's. She was on her way to meet you at the station." said Snow._

"Do you remember what time that was?"asked David.

"_You're starting to worry me David. What's wrong? She called me around 9 am." said Snow._

"No one has heard from her since this morning and she never showed up at the station." Said David.

"_David you have to find her. What if something happened to her? Is her car in town?"asked Snow._

"I'm going to look now. I'll call you back if I find her. If she calls you please call me or Killian. He's worried sick." said David.

"I take it from your conversation that Snow hasn't heard from her either." asked Killian.

"No, she hasn't heard from her since this morning. She called her around 9 am from Granny's. Did you see her car when you were there?" said David.

Killian shook his head.

"Come on, let's go check it out and see if we can find anything or find anyone who might have seen her." said David.

"Mate, do you think we should be worried?"asked Killian.

"I hope not but we both know how headstrong she is sometimes." said David.

She had no idea how long she'd been trapped. She tried looking out the little holes again to see if she was alone. It didn't appear there were any signs of movement. She pushed her hand up against the low ceiling and tried to see if there was an opening to her wooden box. She scooted along on her back pushing on each square above her slowly, trying not to leave any possible way out untouched. Her heart was pounding as she pushed and each push finding no relief. She reached the opposite end and kicked her feet at the back of the box feeling it give just a bit. Her span was small so she couldn't put the power behind the kick that she hoped. She kicked harder and nothing. She let out a breath feeling exhausted from kicking and she tried once more hoping it would give and something fell to her left.

She suddenly remembered that she tucked her phone into her boot. She scrambled to feel for the object that fell out hoping it was her phone. To her relief it was. She let out a held breath. She gripped it and turned it on. She had 20 missed calls from her father and her bars were diminishing. She pressed redial and prayed that her call would go through.

They pulled up outside of Granny's and parked the truck. They climbed out and walked along the sidewalk looking around for Emma, her car or some other clue to her whereabouts. Snow pulled up in her car in front of them.

"Any sign of Emma?"asked Snow.

David walked up and hugged her.

"Mate, look." said Killian. He picked up a coffee to go cup that had Emma clearly marked on the side and it was nearly full except for the contents that spilled on the ground.

"David, there is no way that Emma would drop her coffee like that." Said Snow hugging David.

Killian felt the floor drop from under him. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest that he thought it might explode. He was snapped to by the sound of David's phone ringing.

"It's Emma." Said David. "Emma! Where are you?"

"_Daddy, I don't know where I am. I'm trapped in a wooden box. I think it's in a basement." She whispered. _

"Are you sure? Are you alone?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"_Yes, I'm trapped. I was kidnapped and taken here. I didn't see who it was. I was hit from behind. That is all I remember. I don't even know how I got here. I'm scared. I don't hear anything or anyone." she whispered._

"Mate let me talk to her." said Killian pulling on David's arm.

"I'm putting you on speaker phone." said David.

"Bloody Hell, Emma I've been worried sick." Said Killian.

"_Killian"." she said feeling tears pool in her eyes and her voice shaking._

"Love, are you alright?" he said. His voice was full of worry.

"Emma Sweetie, Are you hurt? Is there any way out of the box? Can you focus on your magic to try to get out?" asked Snow.

"_Mom. I'm ok just a little banged up." she said with her voice wavering. She didn't even think about using her magic. She really wished she paid more attention to those lessons._

"Emma Sweetie calm down. Try to use your magic. Maybe you can find a way to free yourself." she said in a calm soothing voice.

"_I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do." whispered Emma._

"Sweetheart, focus to my voice. Try to focus on freeing yourself love. Just focus on my voice." Said Killian.

"_Ok." she said her voice shaking. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The pain in her head was stinging. She could hear them rustling around and the car door closing behind them. She felt a little relief knowing they were coming to find her wherever she was. _

"Love, are you alright. We're coming. We will find you." he said.

"_Yes, ok. I'm trying. I'm sorry, my head it just hurts so much." she said. _She pressed her eyes shut tight. She could hear Killian breathing in the phone. She focused hard on him and how much she cared for him. She focused on helping herself. She thought about lifting the top off the box. She pressed her eyes tight and squeezed her fist together pressing her nails hard into her cold, clammy hand. She could feel the cool dampness coming up from the floor onto her back and her body resisting the use of magic. She pushed harder gritting her teeth. The box started to shake and creak. She squeezed her eyes tight focusing on his breathing.

"You can do it Love. Help us find you. " said Killian.

The lid to the crate popped open, it was held down by three nails.

"I've got it." she said sitting up slowly and refocusing her vision to the new lighting and surveying the room. There were three windows along the wall but they were blacked out with newspaper and they were positioned high towards the ceiling. There was a stair case in front of her that lead to a door. The light above her was an exposed light bulb with a pull string. The rest of the room had some crumpled news paper lying on the floor and there were some signs leaning up against the wall in the corner.

"Any idea where you are?"said David.

"_I'm in a basement, the room is empty. There is black and green tile on the floor. I see some signs up against the wall. Hang on I'm going to check them." _She felt woozy from the blow to her head and the exertion from using her magic._ "They are ice cream signs for vendors." She said softly. _

"Any Given Sundae! We're on our way Honey." said David.

"_Please Don't hang up!"she said_. She felt the pain come on strong from the back of her head. She reached back and found her hand came away with some blood. She felt her heart pounding hard.

"Sweetheart, we won't leave you. We'll be there in minutes." said Killian.

"_I don't know if I'm alone. Please be careful. My gun is missing. I'm going to try the door."_ she said softly.

"Love, just stay where you are. We'll be there soon. Don't do anything rash." said Killian.

She crept towards the stairs. She slowly climbed each step leading to a door with a bit of light creeping out from under the door. She tested the handle slowly. She could hear Killian breathing.

"_The door is locked. I don't hear anyone out there_." she whispered. Her heart was pounding so loud that she was sure they would be able to hear it over the phone.

"Swan, move to somewhere safe until we can get to you. Are there any windows?" he said softly.

"Yes, but they are blacked out and too high for me to reach. I don't have anything I can stand on. The room is empty." She whispered.

"Honey, we're almost there." said David.

"OK" she said softly.

She walked back over to her wooden prison and replaced the lid to make it look as though it was untouched. It looked like a storage box of some kind. She crept over and pushed her back flush with the wall facing the same direction as the door. She wanted to be unseen as long as possible in case her attacker returned and there wasn't any place to hide. Her head was throbbing and she needed to sleep again.

"Love, we're here. I'm coming to get you." said Killian.

"Ok." she said softly. She felt relief wash over her immediately and tears pooled in her eyes. She was sweating and her head was killing her. She could hear the rustling of fabric and then things went silent.

She heard a crash upstairs and some banging. She could hear their loud voices yelling and items crashing. She closed her eyes in fear of what might be going on. Then she heard a gunshot. She dropped to the floor holding her knees and resting her chin on top. She felt like she was going to pass out but her fear was keeping her awake. She gripped her phone in her hand hopeful that someone would call or come for her.

She heard the door handle moving and shaking, then a creak of the door and a whine of the wood when it was pulled open.

"Swan!" called Killian.

She jumped to her feet. "Killian! Are you alright? Is everyone alright? I heard a gunshot" she asked.

Relief washed over her and she rushed up the stairs meeting him half way into his waiting arms. Tears were falling from her eyes and he was holding her so tight, kissing her on top of her head and her cheeks. She looked up and could see the relief in his eyes.

"Come on Love, let's get you out of here. You had me so worried." Said Killian.

She walked through the door to see her father handcuffing Hans on the floor by the door. She squinted her eyes looking towards him, noticing that he was passed out. "sonofabitch" she said under her breath.

"Love, let your father take care of him. We need to have you checked out. You're hurt." said Killian. He noticed that she had a cut on the back of her head and she was bleeding.

"Emma, are you alright?"asked David.

She nodded. Killian had his arms wrapped around her and she was shaking life a leaf.

"Let's go Love. Your mother is waiting in the car." he said.

"She came?"she asked eyes wide.

"Of course, we were all worried." said Killian.

"What about Neal? Henry?"asked Emma.

"They're fine love. Come on now. Let me take care of you for once." said Killian. He scooped her off her feet and carried her to the car. She felt her body go limp in his arms and she snuggled close to his chest listening to his heart beat. She closed her eyes and let herself relax now that she was safe back in his arms.

He felt relief the instant he saw her but the fact that Hans put a hand on her made the rage burn like an inferno inside of him. If anything happened to her his humanity would have disappeared along with her. He would have hunted Hans down and killed him with his bare hands choking the life from him. He would have prayed for death along with him because his soul would have been empty and now that he'd felt what it was like for it to be filled with light and love he couldn't go back and live that way. He'd never be able to live without her again. He was sure he would die of a broken heart. He prayed to the Gods above that she was safe and in his arms. Hans would pay but he was certain that Emma would likely want to do some serious damage herself and he couldn't deny his princess after all she'd been through but he would make sure that he would never hurt her again.


	11. Liam's Arrival : Jones Family AU

A/N : I was having some Jones family feels today. Emma gives birth to Liam.

She leaned down and brushed her nose against the pink perfection that was her little newborn son's head. He smelled of a softly scented soap. He was so warm, soft and fragile. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and he shuffled a little in his sleep. She tucked his flannel baby blanket a little tighter around him and held him snug against her. The nurse told her that newborns like to be swaddled very tight. She felt tired but she didn't care. She was so happy to see his little face after all those months. She kissed him again to make sure he was real. She couldn't believe the day finally came. She took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears that were pricking her eyes but she couldn't. She could feel them trickling down her cheeks. They were for the son she was holding now and for the son she lost so many years ago. She felt both happy that she had Liam but sad that she never had Henry this way. She loved the time she had with Henry now and she knew that he would be someone Liam would look up to. She could picture Liam following Henry around like a little puppy. Henry would be a good big brother.

"Love, are you alright?"asked Killian as he entered the room.

"I'm fine, just hormones." she said.

He bent down and wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumb caressing her cheek.

"No Love, its more than that. What's going on?" he asked as he sat in the chair by her bedside.

She shrugged shuffling Liam a little tears pouring out.

He held her hand and gazed into her watery eyes.

"It's just, I never thought I would have this. The last time I was in this situation I had to give my baby away. I didn't even look at him. I didn't get to see ten perfect fingers and ten perfect toes. I didn't get to see his little sweet face looking up at me for the first time." She sobbed.

He got up and hugged her both of them together pressing a kiss against her head.

"It's ok Emma. You have me and Liam is safe with both of us. Henry too." He said smiling at her.

"Do you want to hold him?"she asked smiling. She realized that she'd been holding him since the minute the nurses brought him back from cleaning him up. Killian got to hold him to show her after he was born but that was it. He looked so worried when they took him away. She had to reassure him that he would be right back.

"Of course. I didn't want to ruin your moment with our son after all you did do all of the work." he said smiling.

She tucked his little blanket around him and angled him to hand over to his proud father.

Killian looked like a little boy on Christmas morning that had just opened the gift of his dreams. He had tears in his eyes as he gazed at their son. She couldn't help but cry again watching them. She knew this was something Killian dreamt of and she was so happy that they were a family. This was her dream too and she had so much love for both of them.

"Love, he's perfect. Every inch of him." He said kissing him on his little head.

"I know." she said smiling.

She pushed back against the pillow and got a little more comfortable in the bed.

"Your parents will be bringing Henry in a little while. Your mother suggested that they let you get some rest before they arrive. "he said only glancing as he watched their little son sleep in his arms.

"Ok" she said softly feeling her eyelids get heavy.

"Well Liam, you've made your mother and father the happiest people in the world today." said Killian.

She smiled as she felt herself drifting off to sleep.


	12. Curious Liam: Jones Family AU

A/N: More Jones family feels. Baby Liam likes to get into things.

Emma spent the weekend baby proofing the family room while Killian took Liam to the park. He was crawling all over the place. He was a very curious little boy. She couldn't take her eyes off of him for a second or he was into something. He would go into her handbag and dump the contents, he would pull out a drawer and take everything out of it, he climbed into his father's trunk and scared the heck out of her until she heard him giggling. She opened the lid and he was in there playing with treasures from the Jolly. She didn't think it was possible but she could swear he knew he was playing a trick on her. _Cute Little pirate._

She decided that she needed to take a lot of extra precautions with this little scoundrel. Killian would just laugh and say "but love he is after all a Jones boy." And smile at the fact that their son was very smart.

That still didn't stop her from having a near heart attack every time he got away from her. She plugged up all of the outlets, put the clamp on the toilet seat, put all of the clasps on the drawers, and locked the trunk. She'd already moved all the breakables and put them away until Liam was a little older. She snickered at the thought of Killian trying to open the drawers. She laughed because essentially she was husband proofing the house as well. She would have to remember to tell him how to open that toilet clamp. She finished up by putting the foam edges around the coffee table and end tables in the family room. She stood back and looked over the room. She was carefully marking off the check list in her mind. She felt satisfied and walked into the kitchen to make some coffee when she heard the door chime and open.

She walked into the room to see Killian carrying Liam and both were covered in dirt.

"Killian, what happened?"she asked walking over to take their sleeping son from his shoulder.

"We went to the park and had a bit of fun in the play area." Said Killian scratching behind his ear.

She gave him a sideways glance. "Go on."she said.

"It seems that the lad is quite the climber." He said scrunching his nose.

"Ok, yes I could have told you that." Said Emma.

"He decided to explore the inside of a tree trunk that happened to be a den for squirrels and luckily they were not home." He said.

Her eyes went wide.

"You let him climb inside a tree?" she said rubbing her hand along her sleeping son's back and kissing him on his tiny head.

"He's very fast and I only took my eyes off him for a second." he said shaking his head and looking down.

She closed her eyes and took a breath. She could see he felt miserable for letting Liam get away from him. She knew the feeling. She walked over and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek. He looked up and smiled.

"You aren't mad?"he asked glancing up to see her eyes gazing at him.

"Well, he is a Jones boy. I'd expect nothing less." she said smiling as she carried their boy into his room.

"That he is Love." he said laughing.


	13. Killian's Patience

He felt his stomach turn as she started to walk away. He had to say something. He felt like she was avoiding him and his heart couldn't take it if she were. When she stopped and turned towards him he noticed that she was examining him carefully. She didn't leave him. She cared to answer him. He stood still as she watched him. He couldn't help but feel she was hesitant because of him, of what he once was. When she started towards him he didn't dare move as he anticipated her nearness. She was like an angel as her hair glowed in the sunlight peeking through the trees. Her eyes regarded him with softness and understanding. When she stilled looking at him he felt like he was in a dream. She moved towards him and as her soft lips touched his he felt like he was floating. It was electric and he wanted to grab her and hold her. He didn't want to let her leave him. He was so anxious but fearful he would scare her away. She softly said the words "Be Patient" to him as she walked away. Frustration ran through his veins. He would do anything for her. He wanted to be the man who was good enough for her. He wanted to be the man that she wanted most. He would waste his moments waiting for just those with her, as brief as they might be. Her presence was like air to him. Her light gave him life and he would be sure to let her shine as brightly as she needed as long as he was with her.


	14. Liam Giggles: Jones Family AU

A\N: Jones Family AU: So in these shorts I just love the idea of them doing regular family things and playing with their baby son. These are just some fluffy feels.

Killian stood in the doorway watching as Emma played with their baby son Liam. He was sitting in front of her and she was playing peek-a-boo with him. He'd only just started sitting on his own and was enjoying the new freedom. He was laughing deep baby belly laughs. It forced a grin and his heart felt like it filled instantly. They were his whole world and watching them together brought him such joy.

He'd just gotten back from Granny's with lunch for them but he didn't have the heart to disturb the game. Emma was smiling so brightly and she was laughing at each deep laugh that Liam let out when she revealed her smiling face from behind her hands.

"Who's Mommy's big boy?"

Liam giggled waving his arms.

"That's right, it's Liam."

She picked him up and blew bubbles against his tummy causing him to laugh so hard he was squealing. He couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Oh, hey, when did you get back?"she asked smiling brightly.

"I didn't want to disturb you." He smiled.

She scooped up Liam into her arms and placed him on her side him carrying him over towards him. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek and smiled.

Liam was smiling and cooing with a steady stream of drool coming down his chin.

"Daddy's Home!" she said in a high pitched voice smiling.

Liam giggled reaching for him.

"Here you go Daddy, it's like I'm not even here when you are in the room." She said smiling.

"Love, that's not true. "He said smiling taking the wiggling lad from her arms.

"He's a Daddy's boy, that's for sure. " she said walking towards the kitchen.

"Well, love you know I can't help it if I'm irresistible. " he said smiling and snuggling Liam closer to him.

Liam was playing with his long necklace and trying to put it into his mouth.

"Yeah, I know you don't have to remind me." she said with a wink.

He hugged Liam close and kissed him on top of his head.

"You know lad, we are very lucky to have your Mum. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here and likely neither would I. She tamed this poor old pirate's heart ." He said.

She looked over and smiled as she set the table for their lunch.

"Ok you two, come over and sit down." She said.

He put Liam in his high chair and gave him his little soft toy to chew on.

Emma turned around and he pulled her into a deep kiss catching her off guard. She looked at him with deep surprise on her face.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I don't think I can ever get enough of you. It's just a reminder of how much I love you and there is no way to express the depths of that feeling for you so I intend to show you daily. I only hope that I can make your life as happy as you make mine every day." He said holding her close to his chest and rocking her in a safe embrace.

They both peeked over at Liam who was contently chewing on his toy and smiling back at them. She looked up and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"A girl could get used to that. You said it yourself, you are irresistible and I promise to show you just how much I love you later tonight." she said smiling.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"Looking forward to it Mrs. Jones." he said kissing her again.

She gave him a swift swat on the butt.

"Later pirate, time for lunch." She said.

Liam giggled.


	15. Tired Mommy: Jones Family AU

A/N: Jones Family AU – Emma's tired from taking care of newborn Liam. She's been trying to do it all on her own and its taking its toll. Relief in the form of Prince Charming comes to rescue her.

A little Daddy Charming after watching all their moments as a team last night.

Emma slumped to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest next to her newborn son's crib. He's been sleeping for about 15 minutes which means he will surely be awake any time now. The little pirate prince seemed to like to cat nap and she was at her wits end. Killian was out working on patrol. She barely got any sleep the night before. He could see the weariness in her eyes and was reluctant to leave her alone. Liam would wake fully refreshed after about 20 minutes leaving her no time to take care of herself before he was up again. She couldn't remember the last time she got a shower. She felt the tears pooling in her tired eyes and lay her head on top of her knees hugging her legs tighter.

She thought about calling her mom but she didn't want to relent that she couldn't do this on her own. She never got to take care of Henry as a baby. She didn't want to miss out on one minute of Liam's life. His perfect blue eyes looking up and the cute little gurgling sounds he would make melted her heart.

She heard the door click and wiped her eyes pushing up from the floor just as her father entered the room. She stopped in her tracks at the surprise.

"Emma, Are you ok?"asked David with concern in his eyes.

She walked over and hugged him tight sobbing into his shoulder. He put his arms around her cradling her head and smoothing his hand up and down her back. She didn't hold back. She let it all out until she couldn't cry anymore. He didn't say a word to her. He just held her.

She pulled back slowly wiping her hand under her nose and wiping her tears away from her eyes.

"Thank you Dad."

"Are you ok? Is something wrong with Liam?" he whispered crossing his arms in front of him.

"No, Dad. Liam is perfect. It's just I'm tired and I smell. Liam sleeps just long enough for me to grab a drink and fill up for the next feeding. I need to do things around the house and I can't do it all myself." She said letting out an exasperated sigh.

"What about Hook? Isn't he helping you?"asked David.

"Dad, he's wonderful. He didn't want to leave me. I lied, I told him I was fine, but I'm not. I just didn't want him to think I couldn't do it. I didn't want you or Mom to think I couldn't do it. I'm just so exhausted." She said tears were pooling once again.

David brushed his hand over her back soothing her.

"Liam is asleep. Why don't you let me look after him and you go take a shower?" he said smiling.

"You would do that?" asked Emma.

"Of course, I would love to spend time with my grandson. I'm sure I can handle it. Now go." He said.

Emma smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She quickly left the room to go take a shower. David walked over and looked down into the crib watching over his sleeping grandson. It was as if he knew he was being watched and his little eyes popped open looking up to see him.

"Hello Liam, you want to sit with Grandpa for awhile?"asked David cooing at the wiggling little baby.

David scooped him up into his arms and walked over to sit in the rocker by the window in Liam's room.

"Go easy on your Mommy Liam. She's trying her best. You need to sleep just a little longer so she can get some rest too. " said David sweetly.

Liam cooed and looked up at David wrapping his little finger around his own.

Emma came rushing into the room with her wet hair dangling and dripping as she toweled it dry.

"Is everything ok?"she asked.

"Emma, we are fine. Liam and I are having some Grandpa and Grandson bonding. Now go take care of yourself." Said David sweetly talking to Liam.

Emma nodded and went back to her room. She felt relieved to have her father there. Liam was fine, he wasn't screaming and David seemed happy to hold him and rock him.

She took her time drying her hair and styling it. She dressed in something that felt comfortable but didn't make her feel like a homeless person. She even put on a little make up. She was starting to feel like herself again.

She walked back into Liam's room to relieve her father to find him putting a sleeping baby down into his crib.

David put his finger to his lips to silence her.

She stopped short and backed out of the room. He followed shortly after.

"He's asleep?"she asked.

David shut his door quietly.

"Yes, Grandpa has the baby touch according to your mom. When Neal was cranky I could always get him to sleep." Said David smiling.

Emma hugged him.

"Thank you Dad. I really appreciate your help today. I actually feel like a person instead of just a milk machine." Said Emma.

"How about we go into the kitchen and you let me make you some lunch?"asked David.

Emma smiled.

David quickly whipped up a batch of grilled cheese sandwiches and some hot cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon on top. Emma took a little nap on the couch while David made the lunch.

"Honey, come on let's eat." Said David.

"What, I'm awake, is the baby ok?"she said as she got up with a start.

"Liam's fine, he's still asleep. Lunch is ready." said David smiling.

"Oh ok, I'm sorry I fell asleep." said Emma.

She got up from the couch slowly and moved to the kitchen.

"Thank you Dad." Said Emma.

"You never have to thank me for taking care of my little girl." said David.

They sat eating and David told her about the latest stuff happening in the town while she'd been home taking care of Liam. She was happy to feel more like herself by the minute.

The sound of Liam crying brought her back to reality and out of the little daddy's girl bubble that David built for her in the last 2 hours he'd been with her. She got up and David put his hand on her shoulder pushing her back into her seat gently.

"Get comfortable and let me get him." He said.

She nodded and stood to walk over to her comfy recliner. She relaxed when she heard Liam stop crying. She took a deep breath exhaling slowly.

"Here's the little pirate prince all clean and ready for his Mommy." Said David handing the swaddled baby over to Emma.

"Come here little man. Mommy missed you. Are you hungry?"she asked sweetly.

Liam looked up at her with his big blue eyes wide and a little smile on his face.

David leaned over and kissed her on top of her head and kissed Liam.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said David.

"Dad, Thank you." Said Emma smiling.

"How about same time tomorrow? " he asked.

"Really? That would be amazing." Said Emma.

"Ok, bye Honey." Said David shutting the door behind him.

Later that day with Killian came home he found Emma sleeping on the couch, Liam sleeping in his crib and the sink empty.

He walked over and pulled a blanket from the side of the couch and covered his beautiful wife leaving her with a kiss on her head. He was relieved to see she was getting some rest and planned to surprise her with dinner and a back rub when she woke up.


	16. Emma's Wedding Pre-game: Jones Family AU

A\N: I was having some serious CS feels after the BTS pics came out for their date. This is a continuation of my Jones family AU – the beginning.

There was a light breeze blowing in the window after she urged it open. Emma sat on the floor of her bedroom with the white tulle pooling up around her like a fluffy storm. She felt the air rush out of her lungs and she needed to sit down. She blinked her eyes closed and worked to get a grip on what was happening. She took the air into her lungs and let it out slowly.

"Emma, are you alright?"asked Snow rushing over to her.

"Mom, I'm not sure. I just couldn't breathe for a minute and I felt light headed. " she said.

Snow helped her daughter up to her feet and checked the back of her corset. She loosened the laces and gave her a little more space to breathe.

"How's that?" she asked hugging into her beautiful daughter's back.

"Much better. I will never get used to this fashion." Said Emma.

"Well, it's just for today and you look beautiful." Said Snow smiling.

"I know but I don't want anything to go wrong. He's waited a long time for this and I want it to be perfect." She said.

"Emma, he is going to be blown away when he sees you walk into that room. I'm still so happy you went with a traditional fairytale gown." Said Snow with tears in her eyes.

"You think so?"said Emma twirling around in a circle.

"Perfect." Said Snow gripping her hands together and smiling.

" I couldn't have done this without you. I hope you know how much it means to have you with me today. That you are my maid of honor." Said Emma.

She felt the tears pooling in her eyes. She began waving her hand in front of her face trying to fend off the tears so they wouldn't ruin her makeup.

"I was so honored that you asked me. How many mothers and daughters would get the chance to be such close friends like we are?" said Snow giving her daughter a hug.

Snow smoothed down the billowing fabric around the bottom of Emma's dress.

"I have something for you. " said Snow pulling out a little box.

"Mom, you didn't have to get me a gift." Said Emma.

"Of course I did. My daughter doesn't get married every day. Open it."said Snow.

"It's beautiful."said Emma.

It was a tiny blue bird jeweled pin.

"Well, it's the blue bird of happiness, it is also something blue as tradition goes." Said Snow.

"Oh Mom, I love it." said Emma hugging her.

Snow pinned the tiny bird to the shoulder of her gown.

"Oh no, do I have everything else? I don't want any bad luck today. We've had enough Emma.

"You have something new and something blue with the pin. I would say your something old is Hook ." She said laughing.

"Yeah right, but that doesn't count." said Emma.

"Oh, here." Said Snow removing her wedding ring from her finger.

"This is something old and something borrowed." Said Snow smiling.

"Mom" said Emma with a broken voice.

"Your grandmother did say that true love follows this ring. I only think it's fitting you should wear it today." Said Snow.

Emma slipped the ring onto her right hand.

She hugged her mother tight. This time she was unable to hold back the tears and neither was Snow.

"What's going on in here?" asked David.

The two women separated and David saw his little girl for the first time. His mouth was a gasp and he had tears in his eyes.

Emma stood shyly looking down and smoothing out her dress.

"Emma, you look beautiful." Said David.

"Thanks Dad." Said Emma.

"Is that my mother's ring?"asked David.

"Yes, I thought our daughter should have a piece of your Mom with her today. It was afterall because of her that Emma is here today with us." Said Snow.

Now David was crying too.

Snow hugged him.

"Are they ready for us?" asked Snow.

"Ah, yes that was why I was here in the first place. You have a very nervous groom waiting for you out there. He's afraid you aren't going to show." Said David smiling.

"Oh no, really? I'm ready Dad." Said Emma.

"OK, I'll alert them to start the music and wait for you by the door." Said David.

Emma hugged him tight.

"Ok Dad, thank you for everything. I'll see you in a minute." Said Emma.

David left to calm the groom and get them started.

"Mom, are you ready?"Asked Emma.

Snow nodded.

"You look beautiful Mom. "said Emma.

"Thank you, now let's get you down there before the groom comes looking for you. "said Snow.

Snow picked up the gorgeous bouquet of lilies that the florist assembled and handed them to her daughter.

She linked arms with her to help her stabilize and they walked to greet her father.

"OK David, she's ready." said Snow handing her daughter over to him.

The music started to fill the little chapel. All of their guests stood as the wide doors opened.

Emma took a deep breath. David gave her a kiss on the cheek and patted her arm in reassurance.

"OK Mom" said Emma.

Snow started down the aisle towards Killian smiling at all of the guests on the way. When she reached the front of the chapel the wedding march began.

"I love you Emma. "said David.

"I love you too Dad. "said Emma.

They started out the doors slowly so she could gain composure. The corset was still cutting off her air but it was better. She took a deep breath when she saw him.

His mouth dropped open at the site of her and a huge smile crept up on his face. She felt a grin spread on her face that matched his and she felt her steps get faster. David chuckled a little as the pace increased.

She didn't even notice anyone watching her on the way down. Once she locked eyes with Killian she could only think of him and her nervousness was gone. She just wanted to get down the aisle and greet him. She was ready. She was ready to be Mrs. Killian Jones.

When they reached the end of the aisle her father extended his hand to Killian to shake it. He kissed Emma on the cheek and moved to stand next to Killian as his best man.

Killian grabbed Emma's hand and kissed it lightly. His eyes never left hers. She could see he was forming tears too and she had to blink to hold them back herself.

"I love you Killian." she whispered just for him.

He squeezed her hand a little tighter.

"I love you too Emma." He said.


	17. Jones Family AU: Liam's First Steps

"Killian! Killian come quick!" she called from the living room.

She held out her arms and her little boy was toddling over to her taking small steps after letting his tiny hand go from the couch.

"Love, what is it?" he asked walking into the room only to stop in his tracks at the site before him.

"Come to Mommy Liam." she called holding out her arms.

The tiny toddler giggled as he took stumbling steps towards his mother's open arms.

Killian stood holding his breath and smiling as he watched his son taking his first steps.

Emma scooped him up when he happily reached her and twirled him up into her arms.

"That's mommy's big boy." She said kissing his cheeks.

Killian was immediately up behind them hugging them both.

"I'm so proud of you lad." He said smiling.

Emma held him close as he was wiggling to get free.

"I can't believe he is already walking." Said Emma.

"Well, Love he is a Jones." Said Killian grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok Liam, now you walk to Papa." she said kissing his tiny cheek.

She sat him down lightly on the floor next to the couch.

"Killian you stand over there and call to him. He likes to pull himself up first on the couch." Said Emma.

She walked over and picked up the video camera.

Liam's eyes watched her as she moved about the room. Killian knelt down as Emma had and held out his arms.

"Liam, come over to Papa." He said smiling.

Liam gurgled pulling his finger from his mouth and pulling himself up to standing position against the couch.

Emma came behind Killian with the camera on.

"Come over to Papa Liam." called Emma sweetly.

He looked up and smiled at her and started taking wobbly steps towards his waiting Papa's open arms.

"That's it lad, come to Papa." Said Killian.

Liam gurgled and squeaked as he took his little steps towards him. He almost fell one time causing Killian to jump but Emma held him firm by the shoulder smiling.

Liam got within reach and he scooped him up and snuggled him close.

"Yeah Liam!" cheered Emma.

Killian held him out in front of him so he could see his smiling proud face.

"You are a marvel Liam. I'm so proud of you." said Killian snuggling him close again.

"OK, now to Mommy Liam." said Emma.

Killian placed him down in the spot next to the couch again.

"Here you go Papa, you can film this time." said Emma.

"Of course Love." he said smiling.

"Liam, come over to Mommy." said Emma.

Liam looked over towards them and repeated the steps. He pulled himself up and moved quickly towards his mother jumping into her arms as he got close.

"Love, he's so fast already." said Killian smiling.

"I'm so proud of you Liam. You are getting to be such a big boy." said Emma kissing him on his head.

She looked up to Killian who was standing behind her with one hand on her shoulder. He kissed her on her cheek when she looked at him with sad eyes.

"It's happening so fast. He's already walking. I just don't want to miss a single moment." said Emma.

"Well Love, it's going to happen." He said pulling her into his arms.

"I know, I'm just not ready for him to grow up." said Emma.

"Well Love, There's always Neverland." Said Killian raising an eyebrow.

"I might just take you up on that." said Emma kissing him lightly on the lips.


End file.
